Elizabeth Alice Cullen
by Dark-Shines-666
Summary: Bella gets pregnant somehow, edward and bella leave the baby behind with charlie when they leave.seventeen years later, the half vampire genes kick in, and who is this new face in Forks?
1. News

"Bella

"Bella?" Edwards's velvet voice rang out. I blinked my eyes stupidly. I hated this part of the day. Somehow when I slept a verbal diary seemed to ensue. "What did I talk about tonight?" I asked, barely concealing my embarrassment.

"Oh, nothing much, something about over the top arrangement" answered Edward, I could almost hear the smile in his voice. I felt on my finger the beautiful ring that Edward had given me, resulting in Charlie's continual sulk for five days running. As I had an available commentary on Charlie's thoughts it did not disguise the hatred that Charlie had for Edward. As I rose unwillingly from my bed I felt dizzy, and sick. As I made for the toilet, Edward appeared as if from nowhere, clutching a plastic tub. I sat down on my bed and was violently sick. "What has been wrong with you for the last couple of days? You're like a sick machine." said Edward in a concerned manner.

"Stomach bug." I muttered. In the pit of my stomach I knew what was wrong. I didn't know how it was possible, but the fact still remained. "Sure?" asked Edward innocently, placing his ice cold hands on my face. I knew I had to tell him. I just didn't know how to.

"Bella, you do know how insane it makes me when I don't know what's in your head, don't you?"

"I don't know how to say it Edward. But I think I'm pregnant." Edward sat on the chair beside my desk. I tried to read his expression, it was unfathomable. "Do you want to talk to me later?" I asked, in a worried tone. Edward hugged me, and nodded. I watched him slip, soundlessly out of the window. I stood there for about five minutes. Then I changed into my navy shirt and some old sweats. Charlie was already at work so it did not surprise me when I found that the kitchen was empty. I sighed and reached for a glass of water. This reminded me horribly of Edwards's departure last year. I wished that I had his ability; I need to know how he would take this. Suddenly, I heard the front door open; this made me jump and drop the glass of water I was holding. It fell to the floor with a smash. Ignoring the broken pieces of glass, I peered around the corner to see who had arrived. "I did knock" said Edward quietly. I smiled at him warily, he smiled back. "I talked to Carlisle. He said that it is possible." said Edward, sounding a lot more cheerful now. "How do you feel?" said Edward gently, kissing the top of my head.

"Fine," I lied. Somehow my skills at lying had increased. "Never mind that, how about you?"

"To be perfectly honest with you, I am astounded. And I might add, overjoyed" said Edward, dazzling me with his topaz eyes. "Why are you astounded? You must have read Alice's mind surely?"

"She's been blocking me, by reciting all the prime numbers she knows (which is a lot) I think she would have preferred if you told me" said Edward softly.

Over the next few days, Edward' usual protective attitude increased dramatically. Every time I saw Alice she was sucking up to me in a way that I had never seen before. Maybe she was hoping to have some sort of choice in the naming of the baby. Esme was thrilled, Rosalie the same as she always was, and Edward was Great Dane style. Emmett and Jasper now didn't quite know what to say to me. It made me laugh. Except from my relief on how Edward would take it, I was scared. What would happen to me once the baby was born, more importantly, what would happen to the baby? The thought made me shudder.


	2. Lizzie

Hey

**Hey !i might take a while to finish the next chapter seeing as I have writers block, maybe I'll have an epiphany. I don't know :P**

**Elizabeth Alice Cullen born 2005**

Yay!

Fourteen today! At last. All my friends were already fourteen, and I hated being thirteen, I felt so small. Kaleigh Weber was the only one so far not to call me "diddums". As soon as I awoke, Charlie greeted me with a breakfast in bed (shrivelled up bacon and burnt eggs though I appreciated the effort) on the off-white tea tray was a small roughly wrapped box shaped present. I looked at Charlie inquisitively "C'mon it is your Birthday! You don't get to be 14 everyday y'know!" he said happily. I unwrapped it carefully. It was a necklace, with an exquisite small wooden robin at the end of it. "Wow, thanks Grandpa, how did you get this?" I asked incredulously.

"Billy made it, boy he loves to make stuff like this. How he does it don't ask me."said Charlie, obviously pleased by my reaction. I smiled at Charlie gratefully and put my necklace on. Charlie gave me some privacy to get changed for School. As I looked in my wardrobe for something to wear, a small black box at the bottom of my wardrobe caught my eye. I lifted it up cautiously, blowing the dust off. Wires were stick out of it, and it had the strangest _smell._ The smell was fresh and sharp. It seemed to be a ruined car stereo. It must have been my Mothers. From what I had heard from Charlie she was not the best mechanic. I looked in my mirror. My hair was the only thing about my opinion that I liked. It was bronze and dark, but it was always limp and straight. I was very pale, the few times that I had experimented with blush had been a disaster- I looked like a Munchkin. My eyes were a green colour. Charlie said that they were witches eyes. "Lizzie!" Charlie roared ", SCHOOL!"

Sitting in school that day was probably the most tedious day of my life. Carl Newton kept a running commentary on why he had not been able to find me a present. Iona Stanley and Kaleigh both combined their money to get me a hair curler. They knew that had been my desire for at least a year. Maths was probably the most awkward lesson of my day. I could almost feel Carl's eyes burning into the back of my neck.

_Edward smiled at me while I was looking curiously out of the window last night. _

"_What are you thinking, Bella?" He had asked._

"_Nothing much, to tell you the truth, I was thinking about Elizabeth." I had whispered. I remember feeling his hand tense in mine. "Charlie is quite old now." I said softly._

"_Yes." He agreed. "What do you want to do?" Edward squeezed my hand gently. _

"_We can't take her away from every thing. Not now." I whispered. _

"_Not yet." Edward whispered, yet the defiant tone was still there._

Last night I woke up, really suddenly. I got up to get a glass of water, when I stepped on a part of my rug which creaked really loudly. I gasped, though Charlies snores continued in the next room, unperturbed. I lifted up the part of my rug that had creaked, and found that the floorboard was slightly loose. I lifted it up with trembling fingers, and found an array of different items including a photo album, a disk in a jewel case, a small bag made with different fabrics, and a note. I picked up the photo album first. I gasped again. There was several pictures of what looked like the most handsome man (or boy, he was sort of in between) and a girl with long brown hair, which hung straight. In a few pictures I recognized a younger version of Charlie. The boy, I noticed had bronze hair, close to my own. His eyes were topaz. My eyes were green. The girl looked oddly uncomfortable standing next to this model. I lay down the book, as if it were a priceless treasure. I thn picked up the note. It was written in beautifully neat, calligraphy writing. It read:

_**Take care of my heart**_

_**I've left it with you.**_

I decided that I'd examine the rest of the stuff later. I was too tired now. I slid into bed and fell into a deep sleep.


	3. Meeting

Sorry my chapters are so short, I'm learning, lol

Sorry my chapters are so short, I'm learning, lol.

In School the next day, Carl was waiting for me by the lockers, he had a large smile on his face, and seemed fit to burst ", Lizzie, we're going to the haunted house this weekend, y'know the one around the corner by your house. Want to come? You can ask Iona and Abi if you want, should be really fun." Said Carl excitedly

"Can I ask Seth?" I asked cautiously. Seth had been my friend for as long as I could remember, he was fifteen, but looked about twenty. I would feel less scared if he was there. "Yeah, sure..." said Carl, his face falling like a scolded puppy. In English, I talked to Iona and Abi to ask if they liked the idea. They seemed to be excited, but I wasn't. I was scared. It was something about the old house which made me scared. Nobody else I knew felt that way about the old house. As soon as I got home from, I ran to the phone, and dialled Seth's number. "Hello?" I said nervously.

"Hey, is that you Lizzie?" Said Seth gruffly.

"Yep, I was just wondering if you'd like to come on this "ghost hunt "thing my friends have got fixed?"

"Where?" asked Seth sharply.

"The Old House, just around the corner from my house."

"Sorry Lizzie, I really don't want to. And maybe you shouldn't either." I was surprised. Seth was the bravest person I knew, he sounded so wary.

"Sorry Seth, but I promised my friends, Carl really wants to go. Shame you can't go though, see you in La Push on Sunday?" I asked tentatively.

"Yeah sure, why not. I have to go now, bye Lizzie."

"Bye- but the line had already been cut off. I got up from the yellowing loveseat and I headed towards the kitchen. Charlie couldn't cook very well, so I had been cooking from the age of twelve. I decided to make a curry, seeing as Charlie loved my curry, I needed to persuade him to let me go to 'Carl's house' on Saturday. While the curry cooked, I headed up to my room to examine the items that I had found the previous night.

"_Alice?" I asked warily. Alice had a vacant look on her face. One that I knew very well. _

"_She's going to our old house." Said Alice grimly ", and by the way, she found all your treasures underneath the floorboards." I felt Edward beside me shift slightly. _

"_Won't be long before she realises something strange about dear daddy." said Edward, just as grimly. I huddled into Edwards's chest. He stroked my hair, comforting me."_

_Suddenly Alice grimaced. "Elizabeth is goanna have a visitor," She whispered._

"_We'll have to go." I said. Coming to that last conclusion._

Wednesday. I got up, feeling as though a rock had slammed into my head. I knew I couldn't go to school like this. "Charlie?" I croaked.

"What's wrong, you sound like a goat," said Charlie, laughing at my dishevelled appearance. "Ill," I managed to croak.

"I'll say. Go back to bed and I'll bring you some paracetemol after work." Said Charlie mockingly. I did so, stumbling in my wake. I couldn't get to sleep. My head was pounding. It felt like hours since Charlie had gone fishing, but when I looked at the small clock beside my bed, only ten minutes had passed. I decided that I was trying to sleep in vain, so I changed into an old sweater of my mothers, and a pair of old jeans. I tripped on my way downstairs, causing an unattractive lump on the top of my head. I stumbled into the kitchen in an ungainly fashion, still dazed from my fall. I poured myself a glass of water, clanking the glass against my teeth. I thought that maybe I'd go to my favourite meadow. Something about that meadow always made me feel better. It sounded corny, but strangely enough, it was true. I slipped some old trainers on and opened the door. Wow. That light was strong. It burned my head as I blinked stupidly in the light. I held my hand up to the sun to block my view. But weirdly, my hand was expelling enough light as it was. It was glittering strangely. I gazed. Transfixed by it's beauty. I shook my head and pulled my sleeve over it. I wondered if my face was doing the same thing. I ran for cover under the canopy of trees that was the forest near my home.

Hours later, I had finally found that beautiful meadow. I sighed, breathing in the fresh air. I stopped, dead in my tracks. What was that noise? I heard it again. Footsteps it seemed, in fast succession. In the trees on my far left, emerged a boy. Around my age. He had a familiar aura about his appearance that I had seen in my picture of the male model. He had pale blonde, spiky hair, and was tall, standing at around 6 ft. He grinned at me. For some strange reason, I could not help swooning at this smile. It was an angels smile.


	4. Close call

Thanks for your comments, for some reason they give me ideas 

Thanks for your comments, for some reason they give me ideas 

He walked over, glided over more like. Walking didn't seem a graceful enough word for how he moved. He danced, over the emerald green grass. Smiling as he went. "Where is your coven, or are you alone?" said the boy, in a musical voice. "What?" I asked, dumfounded.

"Oh, you're…Never mind" said the boy taking a large graceful step towards me and...Sniffing? He lifted his head and gazed into my eyes. I reeled back! The boy's eyes were a glittering red. "Something wrong?" said the boy, delicately. I shook my head furiously. "Forgive me. My name is Daniel." He smiled. I smiled back, more relaxed now. He gestured towards a dry patch in the grass. I sat, gladly. "I already know your name, Miss. Elizabeth Cullen. I'd of thought that you would be with your mother." He said lightly.

"You knew my mother?" I choked, hardly daring to believe it.

"Not directly no. I met her once. Familiar of the Volturi? " He asked .His smile widened. He seemed to be almost manic in his happiness.

"The Volwhatty?" I asked tentatively. Daniel took a sharp intake of breath.

"You don't know? As a matter of fact, do you know anything about your parents?" He asked, astounded. I shook my head. "I should have known. Mummy and Daddy would never let little precious get all messed up in this Vampire nonsense would they?" I looked on as Daniel's smile became even more manic. I checked my watch, looking for an excuse to get away from this boy. It was three thirty. I had to be back soon. As worried as I was about Charlie's return, I felt strangely drawn to this boy. Like a magnet. "My Grandpa did tell me a bit about my Mother, but nothing about my Father." I said hopefully. I couldn't help being slightly curious about my parents. "Really? Well, I suppose all will run over in due course." Said Daniel maliciously ", It was very nice to meet you; I do hope that we will bump into each other again." And with a blink of my eye, he was gone, yet the trees were rustling unnaturally with his departure. I wondered carelessly if I'd been imagining him, but even I knew that my creativity could not muster something so…Vivid. I rose to my feet, and strode out of the forest. I broke into a run. Lately, I'd found that I could run at extremely high speeds, and I had a better sense of direction. When I was younger, I was extremely clumsy, tripping every couple of feet. I now felt a strange sense of power when I ran. I liked it. Abruptly, the maze of trees came to a stop. I was near my home. And I noticed that Charlie's police car was in his usual place in the drive. Had I really been that long? I was in for some explaining. "Lizzie?" Charlie's voice rang from inside the house; he came shuffling out of the door. "Care to explain?" said Charlie furiously.

"I felt a bit better, so I went for a walk to shake it off." I explained, lying fluently.

"Oh right." Charlie had a slightly shocked expression on his face. He must have been building up to tell me off. "Spaghetti for dinner, Grandpa?" I said sweetly. Charlie smiled his crinkly smile enthusiastically, forgetting all of his hostility. I skipped into the house happily, right past Charlie. Something about my meeting with Daniel had left butterflies in my stomach. My heart was beating wildly. I tipped several long sticks of spaghetti into a pan of water unconsciously. I was still day dreaming of Daniels face. How could anyone be so perfect? It was unnatural, though mesmerising. Just thinking about him made my heartbeats faster.

_Edward chuckled. I looked suddenly to his face. "Alice has seen Elizabeth again." He said softly. "She gets more like you every day." I was sure that if I had any blood I would have blushed. "Not a lot of concern for her own well being. That visitor happened to be… very enchanting to her." Edward grinned, crookedly at me. I smiled warily back._

"_How's Charlie" I asked conversationally. Edward looked sideways at me._

"_He has lots of skeletons in his cupboard, if you know what I mean."_

After dinner, Charlie had gone to glue himself to the T.V screen. So I picked up the plates and shoved them in the dishwasher. I was just walking past Charlie to get to my room, when he said without looking at me ", You do know I care for you a lot, right Elizabeth?" I rolled my eyes, but I knew he was being serious. He rarely used my full name. "Yeah, thanks grandpa," I smiled at him again.

"You know who you remind me of a lot?" I shook my head, bewildered. Charlie was not one for heart to heart conversations. "You remind me of your Aunt Alice. She was a great character." said Charlie wistfully. I stared at Charlie. He hardly ever talked about my father's family. I knew their names but nothing else. Now I knew I was like Alice. "Look, Lizzie. I need to tell you more about your family, of course you know about…Bella." Charlie's voice cracked. ", Okay. Here goes." Charlie went on, in his gruff voice. Never once did my attention waver. I learnt how my uncle Emmett was huge, and worthy of being a champion boxer, how Uncle Jasper was charismatic, and at the same time, used few words, how my Aunt Rosalie was supermodel standard and seemed to know it, how Alice was basically Charlie's saviour, when she acted like a sister to my Mother. Charlie seemed to be enthusiastic about talking about this. It seemed like he'd waited a long time to spill out this much. Charlie never mentioned my Father. Whenever I did he stayed silent for a while. Maybe he didn't like him.


	5. Bad news

Why is everything doubling

I really like your comments, thankyou (yours was the worst, Iona :P)

I bade an early goodnight and shuffled to my room. I was eager to look at the floorboard hoard I had discovered previously. I lifted up a corner of my Carpet and lifted the creaking floorboard. The C.D was the first thing that caught my eye. I hastily opened the jewel case, removed the C.D, and placed it in the ancient C.D player. Wow. Nothing could have prepared me for what was I heard. The most beautiful music spilled out of the C.D and I just stood there. Entranced by the song. It actually brought tears to my eyes. I walked unsteadily back to the open floorboard and saw the cotton bag. I opened it gingerly. It was a small, silver charm bracelet, with two charms on it. The first appealed to me the most it was a diamond, shaped like a heart, it reminded me vaguely of my glittery skin. I stroked it carefully, and then I let it fall, beams of light playing of its surface. The second charm released a familiar smell, for some reason it reminded me of that woody smell that Seth had. It was an intricately designed wolf charm. I t was in the same style as my bird necklace. Without thinking, I slipped the bracelet onto my ivory wrist, which tingled when I let the metal rest on my wrist. It was freezing.

"_Are we nearly there, Edward?" I whispered, as we ran together._

"_So close, Bella." He answered softly._

"_I'm nervous." I confessed._

"_She will be fine."_

"_Not about that. She may not like us." I said, slightly louder. As we came to a halt outside Forks, Edward embraced me tightly._

"_Of course she will." He said, defiantly. We then started to run further into Forks, until we stopped. Outside a house I knew so well. Edward beckoned to me, towards a window that he had climbed into many times. We climbed swiftly into the window and melted into the darkest corner of the room._

Jeez. It was getting cold in here. I shivered as an unnatural breeze swept into the room from the window behind my back. I snapped the window shut and returned to my foraging in the floorboards. I could swear I heard someone chuckle behind me, but it must have been my imagination. I walked quite steadily to the bathroom, changed into some old pyjamas, brushed my teeth vigorously, and headed back to my room. Something about that laugh I had heard made me nervous. I sat up right in my bed, concentrating fully on the dark side of my room. Suddenly, I saw something move, very slightly, I gasped. But then all was still again. I put my head down, slowly, and fell into an uneasy sleep.

"_Way to go, Bella, I must congratulate you on your stealthy abilities." whispered Edward, stifling a laugh. I hid my face, silently laughing "The first time we meet her, should be soon." said Edward softly._

I woke with a start. I checked my clock; it was 7:00 am. I fell sideways out of bed, causing another one of those chuckles which sent shivers done my spine. I changed into a navy shirt I found at the back of my wardrobe, and some jeans. I then stumbled half asleep into the bathroom, I still heard Charlie snoring. A while later, when I was eating, I heard Charlie come down the stairs. "Bella? Have you come home?" said Charlie, loudly.

" Grandpa?" I called, "Are you okay?"

"Oh, it's you, Lizzie, It's just...I thought that I heard her voice last night."

I looked strangely at Charlie ", you heard _Bella"_ Charlie nodded sadly.

"You must think I'm mad." He said sadly. I ran over to Charlie and hugged him. It was only then did I realise that Charlie looked beaten down. Sick.

"Grandpa? You okay?" I asked, curious.

"Yes sweetheart. Fine." Charlie was a terrible liar, though by the sound of his voice, he didn't want to be questioned. "Be ready for school by the time I come down here." Warned Charlie. He then turned around, and walked up the steps. I was about to tip the contents of my unfinished cereal bowl into the bin, when I caught sight of a formal looking letter it read :

**Dear Chief. Swan,**

**With our deepest regrets, we have checked our test results for lung cancer as positive. We have studied a wide range of antibiotics to see what would be most effective in-**

I couldn't bear reading anymore. I sobbed relentlessly. How could this happen to Charlie? Where was the justice? How could Charlie not tell me this? I ran upstairs, avoiding Charlie's voice as he called ", Hey, slow down!" I grabbed my bag and called to Charlie, through my tears ", I 'll walk to school today, Grandpa." And before Charlie could say a word I was out of the door.

"Still up for this weekend, Lizzie?" Cried Carl, enthusiastically

"Yeah, why not." I mumbled, keeping my eyes down. I moved past Carl and left him by the lockers, looking hurt and bewildered. I had no time for guilt, as the first bell rang, and I shuffled to my next class. To my very surprise, a familiar face occupied the desk that was usually empty next to me.

"Hello, Elizabeth." Said Daniel softly. I nodded, believing that if I did open my mouth, I may be sick. I sat down. Mr. Lawrence was not there yet, so Daniel believed it was the time to strike up a conversation.

"Nice to see you again. Surprised?"

"Kind of. Excuse me, if you don't mind me asking. Where do you come from?" I asked quietly. I was curious where his accent came from, it sounded English.

" I moved down from the United Kingdom last week. I come from Surrey." Daniel smiled warmly, it contrasted strangely with his cold, hard features. I realised that Daniel's eyes had changed from the blood red eyes that had shocked me so much. They were now a deep burgundy or reddish chestnut. He looked at me questionably, of course, I blushed scarlet. "Hello Class, today we will be studying further into the depths of- of course I forget, we have a new student, Daniel Moore, from Surrey, in England." Said Mr. Lawrence loudly. Almost everyone turned to stare avidly at Daniel. He nodded his head coldly and continued staring at his marble white hands. As Mr. Lawrence rambled on about Bram Stokers Dracula, I focused my gaze on Daniels face, which had a tortured expression.

After gym (in which my teacher had congratulated me on my aspiring cross country skills) Daniel caught up with me on my way home.

" Elizabeth?" he called.

"Yes?" I wheeled around to face him.

"I couldn't help overhearing about your excursion on Saturday, to the old house, I mean." I could detect the false tone of innocence in his voice. "Mm-hmm?" I mumbled.

"I was wondering if I could accompany you and your friends, if you don't mind me asking, who's going?"

"Iona Stanley, Kaliegh Weber, Carl Newton, Abi Clearwater, and Malcolm Waylon. And you, if you really wanted to come." I mumbled, almost indistinguishably.

"Yes I would if you didn't mind." Said Daniel cheerfully.

" _Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Esme, and Carlisle's plane will be back in a couple of hours." Murmered Edward._

"_Just a few more minutes." I replied, quietly. Edward chuckled. It had been almost 15 years since Me and Edward had been here. This meadow felt like a haven. Edward toyed with a strande of my hair, while humming the lullaby that I had heard, so long ago._


	6. The 'old' house

Sorry, I've changed Elizabeth's age to seventeen, more simple that way

**Sorry, I've changed Elizabeth's age to seventeen, more simple that way. Thankyew**

Today, was the day. I shuddered under my quilt. I wasn't good with scary stuff, at least I had some kind of solace in the fact that Daniel would be there. I barely knew him but it didn't feel that way ,somehow. I reluctantly rolled out of bed, showered, and changed into camo combats, and my sky blue hoodie. It was going to be cold. Very cold. I ran down the stairs, knowing that Charlie would not be there. His excuse was fishing. I gulped back tears at the thought, it would make it worse for me and Charlie if I cried. I wolfed down a poptart as I grabbed my shoulder bag and made for the front door. Carl's Ford was already parked outside my house, and Carl was making his way to the door.

"Carl, I invited that Daniel boy, I think he's meeting us at the house." I said breathlessly.

"Oh, okay." He replied. I could see his face fall dramatically. He gestured towards the car and I slid in, beside Iona. I felt like groaning. Iona always kept up a constant chatter. She did so, talking about her detentions with her English teacher, and how she offered her a cup of _tea! _Cushy detention if you ask me.

"_Wow." Said Edward softly, as he stroked the dusty pale gold covers of the bed we sat on. "Long time no sit." I said softly. Edward chuckled._

"_Honestly now, I'm getting nervous." He said, gazing at me. "I fully understand why you were so nervous before we got into Forks." Edward nodded pointedly at the door_

" _Hello, you reminiscing too?" said Emmett loudly as he bounded into the room followed by a grinning Jasper, Alice, and Rosalie._

"_I'll be the first to admit that I'm curious to see what my neice is like." Said Alice playfully. Jasper laughed._

"_I'll bet she'll be gloriously pessimistic, and overreactive." He said, failing to keep his voice from cracking with laughter. Everyone laughed, except for Edward who narrowed his eyes but gave up and chuckled quietly._

I smiled weakly as we finally turned into the drive of the old house. Malcolm seemed very eager to explore as he hopped out of the car while it was still going, not regaining his balance and tripping over as the whole car choked with hysterics. We skidded to halt in the porch, allowing time for Malcolm to scramble to his feet. When I noticed that Daniel was not there yet, I turned to the others and said ", You go on ahead, I'll wait for Daniel."

"Sure, Lizzie, me and Iona will wait with you, if you want?" asked Abi tentatively.

"Nah, it's okay, go have fun." I assured them. Abi and Iona exchanged looks and then followed Carl and Malcolm into the large wooden door of the old house.

Five minutes later I was still waiting for Daniel, but sure enough, a red Ferrari (or that's what it looked like, I wasn't good with cars) rolled up swiftly beside Carl's ford. As soon as the car stopped, Daniel jumped out of the car and smiled serenely at me. " Hello Elizabeth."

"Hi." I said shyly. Daniel walked further towards me. I noticed that his eyes were now hazel. They made his expression look much softer.

"The others?" asked Daniel.

"They are already inside." I whispered. Daniels eyes were horribly intense. They were staring right into the depths of my own eyes. They rooted me to the spot. Daniel brushed a stray strand of my hair away from my face, bending his face closer to mine.

"No!" said Daniel suddenly. "I can't do this!" and without another word , Daniel ran, as fast as I normally did, into his car, and skidded away from me. I stared until the car was out of sight. And then I turned into the house and opened the heavy wooden door.

"Hello?" I called, feeling my bravery ebb away from me.

"Lizzie! It's so cool! We found this room which had loads of really gorgeous clothes!" screamed Iona happily, speeding down the dust carpeted stairs.

Abi nodded fervently in agreement, humming a song that had the words 'bannanarama' in it somewhere. (A/N couldn't resist here sorry abi :P) I heard thudding down the stair for a split second, then I heard Carl's shrieking voice "RUN!!" Abi and Iona screamed while they ran with Malcolm and Carl, I tried to run with them, but Carl's flailing hand caught me hard in the face. I thought no more.

_Emmett was collapsing on the floor laughing, while Carlisle looked at the girl unconscious on the floor. "Jeez, Bella, I honestly never pictured meeting your daughter like this!" laughed Emmett. Edward had a look on his face that I recognized very well. It was like the look he'd given me when I was in the hospital, after James's attack._

"_She's okay, right?" said Esme lovingly._

"_Fine, she will most probably wake up any minute now." Said Carlisle, approvingly._

I blinked my eyes dazingly, it took a while to remember why I was lying here. Then I remembered. I opened my eyes properly, and focused. Eight people stood, looking round at me. I looked at their faces. One in particular caught my eye. The supermodel boy that I had seen in the photo! "You!" I said suddenly!

"What?" a large, muscle ridden boy said, he seemed to be laughing. The eight people all seemed to have the same aura that Daniel had. Yet their eyes were all the same, a dark, topaz colour, with purple bruise like shadows underneath them. The blonde boy bent down and the whole room's atmosphere seemed to change. I was calmer. I sat up slowly. "I have seen your face in a photo in my room." I said warily to the bronze haired boy.

"That's right." He said softly. He was looking at me with an endearing expression. It annoyed me. He then chuckled, at some inside joke. I stood up then, and they all backed away, especially the brown haired girl, who seemed the shyest. I then looked at all their expressions, which were all endearing, but not as intense as the bronze haired boy and the brown haired girl. I was getting really angry now. My eyes were narrowed. I clenched my teeth. Then suddenly, the muscle ridden boy whom I had been staring at jumped back, astonished.

"OW!" He roared. I flinched, he was loud. "She hurt me!" yelled Emmett, eyes wide.

"Well she is half Vampire." said a blonde haired man, who seemed the calmest, as though that explained it all. My eyes widened. A tall woman, who had caramel coloured wavy hair put her icy cold arm around me, and lead me to a white loveseat, where I sat, aware that the bronze haired boy sat next to me, never taking his eyes off the brown haired girl, who sat on his knees.

**Please comment!! Hope you enjoyed it lol, i have another illness of writers block ahh!**


	7. Dream?

Hey

**Hey! Finally chapter 7 has arrived! Enjoy.**

A pixie type of girl with spiky black hair looked at me, she analyzed my clothes most of all, the bronze haired supermodel chuckled. "I suppose you are going to have to wait for that, Alice." He said in a musical voice. The girl nodded, giving me a calculating look. I shivered, it was much cold in here.

"Get her a coat, she looks freezing!" said the caramel haired woman, who smiled kindly at me. The girl whom I assumed who was called Alice removed her furry, beige coat and handed it to me. "Thanks." I said nervously. "Don't mean to be rude, but who are you?" The muscle embossed boy choked into hysterics, the stunningly gorgeous blonde girl next to him smiled, wryly. "We are the Cullen's." said the fatherly looking blonde man.

"That's my surname!" I said, stunned.

"Yes." stated the bronze haired boy. "Are you okay?". I nodded.

"Are you related to me?" I asked confidently.

"A bit." whispered the brunette. It was the first time she had spoken, and her voice was soft, and comforting.

"We are your family, Elizabeth." Murmured the bronze haired boy,not looking at me, twirling a strand of the brunette's hair in his pale fingers.

"Let me out." I whispered.

"What?" said the muscled boy.

"Let me out." I repeated. I swiftly rose to my feet and to the door. It was locked.

"NOW!" I yelled strongly. The bronze haired boy was in front of me, shielding the way from me. I was now furiously angry, and the bronze haired boy was catapulted back by some force of my own, I basically flew up the stairs and ran into the room at the end of the hallway, searching for a window, the room was pale gold, with a large, highly decorative bed in the middle of it. I made for the large window at the far side of the room. I attempted to open it, but I couldn't. I was stuck. In a house full of maniacs who knew my name.

_Wow. It pained me so much that I could not go near my own daughter, for fear of attacking her. She had been so alarmed by the truth that she had ran upstairs, she had hurt Edward in the process, I could see the pain in his eyes, it hurt me just as much. When she had frantically tried to open an upstairs window, I had followed her up, ahead of everyone else. I ran into Edwards's old room, and shouted "Elizabeth! I am Bella!"_

I could barely believe it. And now I knew it, it was so obvious. It was the girl that had been beside the bronze haired boy in the photo. Except her face was now so much more.. Perfect. I was stunned. Then I collapsed on a worn leather sofa. Then it dawned on me. That meant that the bronze haired boy she had been next to was…My father?! I looked at the bronze haired boy, (or Edward as Charlie had told me his name in passing) entered the room, along with all the rest. "So that must mean you" I pointed at Edward " –are my father?" I gagged. Edward nodded slowly. I felt dizzy again, the ground was spinning below me, and I keeled over backwards, fainting.

**(A/N this is Edwards writing) Things went slightly worse than I expected. My daughter was half Vampire and very powerful, seeing as all her human blood was inside her. I mulled things over while Carlisle examined her for the second time in ten minutes. She wasn't ready to find out. I'd seen the shock in her own head. Her thoughts were frantic. I turned my head to face Bella. Her face was extremely anxious, I hated seeing her like this. I was almost as though the candle that lit my way was waning. "Bella." I said calmly, my voice not expressing how I really felt. She turned her worried eyes to me. I took her face in my hands and said ",It's going to be fine. Elizabeth just needs some adjusting." Bella sighed, and smiled weakly. Good. At least she was smiling. Emmett (who was standing in the doorway of my old room) was giving me a calculating look while thinking **_**Bella's gonna crack soon. She hasn't hunted in ages. **_**I nodded behind Bella's back. "Carlise? Can you take Elizabeth home, while I take Bella hunting?"**

"**Sure, now is not the time to let the cat out of the bag yet." Whispered Carlisle, careful not to waken Elizabeth. Bella turned to me, her eyes brimming with non- existent tears. "Will we tell her soon?" she said ,her voice barely louder than her breath. **

"**Soon." I promised. "Bella, you have to come." She took one final desperate look at our daughter, grasped my hand, and I lead her out of the room.**

Ow. My head hurt. Not a nice awakening. What had happened before I was out? Then I remembered. I sat upright and opened my eyes. My room? Then it must have been a dream. I stumbled from my bed, and looked in the mirror. My face was very pale, and my hair was better than it usually was. Wow. Talk about beauty sleep. I walked, more upright now towards the bathroom, showered, and changed into my favourite green t-shirt and my jeans. Charlie was still snoring, so I decided to take a walk. It was a fresh kind of day, the best you could usually get in Forks, but that wasn't saying much, so I grabbed my denim jacket.

Half an hour later, I was on a park bench, looking at the view of endless green. Somehow, I found this otherwise beautiful landscape tiring. _Everything _was green. Too green.

"Hey, dreamer." Said a familiar comforting voice. I looked up. It was Daniel.

"Hi, can I ask what you mean by that?" I asked, warily.

" Er..Ignore that. Please." He stuttered, eyes dartng around. I stared, curious.

"Anyway," I said, changing the subject as fast as lightening ", Have you done that essay on Bram Stokers Dracula for tomorrow?" For some unfathomable reason, Daniel seemed to be quashing a smile.

"Wer're not going to School tomorrow." He whispered.

"Haha, very funny. I don't bunk off Daniel. My Grandpa would kill me." I said dryly.

"I don't think that you are going to have a choice in the matter, Elizabeth." He said softly, his eyes burning into mine.

"What?" I asked, hoarsly.

"Nothing." He said, as if hiding a joke ",Anyway, do you want to come to my house to watch the DVD of Dracula? I'm sure it will help us with our studies." Wow. Had this angel just asked me to his house?

"W-w-w-ha?" I stuttered.

"My-House-Dracula-DVD!" said Daniel, speaking slowly and in a patronizing manner.

"Yes. Why not." I said awkwardly. I found that it was very hard to decline any of Daniels invitations. He seemed to be a bit like a snake charmer. "I just need to text my grandpa. He'll worry about me."

"Sure." His hazel eyes sparkled wickedly. I wondered what caused that? I wished I could read minds. I grabbed my phone from my pocket, and texted:

**Grandpa, I've gone to a friends house. Dunno when I'll be back**

**Cya, Lizzie.**

_**( A/N This is Daniel speaking) I could not believe how easy it was. She followed me like a lamb. I had oriangally thought that maybe The Cullens( who's presence I sensed) would have told her, but maybe she did not believe it. I can understand that. I like my way. It is much better than killing her, though why can't I kill her? The idea seems now to be almost repulsive to me? But why? I cannot hurt her, and I find the idea of her pain to terrible to imagine. I can't really love her ,can I? Jane would kill me. And she would kill. Elizabeth. I cannot stay here. Neither can she. Nobody can steal my Elizabeth away. Nobody can.**_

_**Edward **_**thought Alice. I turned to face her. **_**Daniel is going to take Elizabeth away. **_**My eyes widened.**_** Don't tell Bella, she will go mad.**_** I nodded. Telling Bella..But she would find out? How could she not? All she would have to do, would be to look into my eyes, and I would not be able to stop looking at her. I would have to tell her.**

"**Bella." I said softly. Bella turned from her original perch at the windowsill, and stared at me. Her face fell.**

"**We have to get her." She whispered.**

"**Soon, we need to wait for Carlisle." I pleaded.**

"**We need to go NOW!" She shouted desperately. **_**What did I tell you, Edward?!**_**Thought Alice frantically. Bella stood up. **

"**No Bella!" I shouted, but it was too late. The door was open, shaking with the unnatural wind. "Tell Carlisle where I am, and tell him to follow us." I said, I was surprised how expressionless my voice sounded. Without another word, I sprinted out of the house. I could feel Alice's gaze boring into my retreating figure.**

_I never knew properly where I was going, though I could smell Elizabeth's scent. I could hear Edward trailing behind me. I had to get her back. I'd tell her everything, just so long as I had her back. But what if this 'Daniel' was a member of the Volturi? Then…I didn't even want to think about it. "BELLA!!" Shouted Edward desperately. The pain in his voice was clear. He knew that 'Daniel' was a member of the Volturi. That was for sure._

Daniel beckoned me to his red Ferrari, and like a gentleman, he opened the door for me. I smiled at him, and he smiled back. What did Daniel mean by all this? I didn't have time to consider this question, for as soon as I was inside the car and belted in, Daniel was inside the car, staring avidly at me with his deep eyes.

"Elizabeth- Started Daniel.

"Call me Lizzie. Elizabeth sounds…Too posh" I interjected.

"Sorry," Daniel smiled apologetically ", I mean to say that I am sorry for what happened beside the Cull- I mean Old House. I just wasn't sure." Daniel finished, looking slightly sheepish.

"It's okay. Look I don't mind either way." I mumbled, lying fluently..

"I mind either way." Said Daniel softly. He touched my cheek with one pale, cold finger.

**Lol I'm gonna give you a taster of the next chapter : **I watched, horror struck as my two best friends I had walked into my prison. Daniel silenced my gasp as he placed one freezing finger to my lips. -- walked into the hallway, she looked around. Alec was on the stairs opposite me, watching -- with a hungry expression. I looked at Alec, horrified at his face. He crouched catlike, ready to pounce…

I am not going to tell you who -- is until next chapter please review!


	8. Death wish?

Wow

**Heyy, I think this chapter isn't very good, but its my first story so.. review please! I need to explain Bella's ability :when she looks into somebodies eyes she can do whatever they can do, and she can block other vampires, but only mind stuff.**

Wow. Daniel's house must be ages away. We had been in this car for ages. Though as soon as we entered the emerald green confines of the woods, Daniel's Ferrari skidded to a halt. Be fore I'd even moved to unbuckle my seat belt, Daniel was at the door, holding it open for me.

"How do you do that?" I asked, astounded.

"Do what?" asked Daniel, tilting his head to one side.

"Appear out of thin air." I said conversationally. Daniel rolled his eyes.

"All in good time." He said, smiling gently at me. I clambered out of the car, feeling Daniel's eyes on me all the while. There was a house, a large old fashioned house just at the edge of the forest. Daniel slyly reached for my hand, and held it. His grasp was cold, it made me shiver. Daniel chuckled quietly. I noticed that our atmosphere was almost entirely pitch black, seeing as the trees block out most of the light, though I could clearly see the outline of the beautiful old house. Daniel effortlessly pushed an ivy engrossed gate open and we trudged down a stone path until reaching the house. Daniel paused at the peeling white door as he examined my expression.

"You scared?" He said finally.

"What, should I?" I asked cautiously. Daniel barked a laugh, louder than I'd heard before. He twisted a rusty key in the lock and he opened it carefully. A strange, musty smell came out of the house, like somewhere that hasn't been occupied in a long time.

"Alec." Whispered Daniel, barely louder than a breath take.

"Brother." said a boy with dark hair and glittering red eyes. Daniel beckoned me inside. The house seemed larger on the inside that it was on the outside. It had stags antlers mounted on the walls, and two large sofa's around a large fire.

"Umm...I was under the impression that you need a T.V to watch the DVD of Bram Stokers Dracula?" I said quietly. The boy named Alec exploded into peals of laughter.

"Dracula?" He choked.

"Diversion." said Daniel softly.

"Diversion to what!" I stammered. Daniel looked as if he were about to answer when Alec said ", Anyway…When we going to do it?"

"Do what?" I shot at Daniel.

"We aren't." Said Daniel simply.

"Do what?" I asked again.

"WHAT!!" Exploded Alec.

"DO WHAT?!" I shouted. Alec was somehow knocked against the faded white wall with immeasurable force. Daniel stared at me. Joined later by Alec, who was backing away from me, warily. Alec ran, a blur of white and black up the stairs. Daniel walked closer to me. Staring all the while.

"Listen to me, Lizzie." He said softly, as if approaching an out of control wild animal. "Please don't be mad. Can you remember that strange dream you had when you were at the Cull- I mean the Old House?" I looked at him curiously, how did he know that?

"Umm, yes. Bu..."

"That was not a dream." He stated. That meant that the bronze haired boy named Edward and the brown haired girl named Bella were my parents! But how did they look so young? Suddenly, Alec's thudding steps sounded down the creaky stairs.

"By the way, Daniel, found some 'snacks' in the woods." He drawled, flashing his perfect teeth at Daniel. At first I thought this was a strange thing to say, but then when I put two and two together… I remembered what the Tall Blonde man said _well she is half vampire. _Alec must be full vampire seeing as he's had that same aura as the rest of those people in my 'Dream', and then Daniel must be too so...

"Let them go." I said with a deadly voice. Alec laughed noisily. I pushed past him, knocking him over easily. I ran up the stairs and stopped at a room where I heard muffled yells. I tentatively pushed the door open, and nothing could prepare me for who I saw.

Iona and Abi . I gasped, while Iona and Abi glared furiously at me. They were tied up strongly with ropes, and they had rags in their mouths. I wrenched one of these out of Abi's mouth, then Iona's.

"What the hell is going on, Lizzie?!" Screeched Iona.

"Look listen- I started.

"Don't tell us to listen, Lizzie. First that _boy _snatches out of the woods where we were looking for _you._ Now we find you here. Unless, they've got you too!" said Abi quickly, with a horrified expression on her face. " My cousins Seth and Leah are gonna kill those idiots!" Hissed Abi.

"Listen to me please." I begged, profusely.

"Fine." Grumbled Iona, glaring at me.

"These people are dangerous. Really dangerous. I would honestly tell you but you would never believe me." I said, deadly serious now.

"Ooooh scary." Mocked Iona ", Can you get the rest of these ropes of me now."

"Fine." I snapped, releasing Abi and Iona.

" Look, wer're sorry, but please tell us what you know. We promise totake you seriously." Promised Abi, seeming sorry now. Iona looked at Abi then quickly took on the same expression now.

" I don't know how to say this, but I think that Daniel and Alec are Vampires." I finally said, blurring all the words together. Abi and Iona had identical expressions of bewilderment, before they broke out into peals of laughter.

"Maybe Bram Stoker's Dracula has become a bit too much for you, Lizzie!" choked Iona.

"I think I might go and check for fangs!" sniggered Abi.

"Yep me too!" said Iona, putting a mock serious face on. Before I could do anything, they ran past me, screaming "I vont to suck your blood!" I didn't know what had got into them, did they have a death wish? I could almost see Alec's stunned expression at the two lunatics that ran down the stairs.

"WAIT!" I yelled frantically. I followed them with my new found speed. But Alec's brilliant red eyes were already narrowing. No. This could not happen to them.

_I was getting close now. This Daniel had taken Elizabeth and two other humans as well. How sick of him. I could smell another familiar scent, but this one was a vampire. I could not put my finger on where I had smelt this before. Suddenly I heard Edward much closer behind me, and then he grabbed my waist and pulled me around._

"_Bella, this is suicide." He said fiercly. "There are two Volturi Vampires in there. They are Jane's siblings. Remember Alec?" I suddenly remembered._

"_If Jane finds them" I whispered, I tried to run again, but Edward stopped me._

"_The others are coming now, then we will be able to help much better." He reminded me. I embraced Edward strongly. If I could cry, I would be bawling. Edward stroked my hair, singing that familiar lullaby again._

**Reviews please!**


	9. Unexpected change

It was too late

It was too late. I already saw Iona shrieking with the pain as Alec sunk his teeth into her neck. Abi was already on the floor. Daniel just stood there. A snarl came from deep within my chest as I realized what had happened to my two very best friends. Alec looked up, eyes a bright, deadly scarlet. I flew at him, not realizing my own strength Alec thudded to the ground. He snarled, a horrifyingly terrible sound. He pinned me to the wall, head over my neck. But then Daniel (who had stood motionless) wrenched him off me and roared at Alec "GET OUT OF HERE!" They both stood, glowering at each other.

"Fine. I can see how this is going to be. Caius will be pleased. He always knew you were weak." Spat Alec. And without another word, Alec swept soundlessly out of the door. Daniel looked at me, softening his now completely topaz, like the peoples I had seen in my 'dream'.

"Are you alright?" He whispered, coming closer to me now and sweeping my bronze hair out of my face.

"That doesn't matter, Daniel. Look at them." I said, horrified, gesturing to Abi and Iona, who were spread eagled on the floor, unconscious.

"It's too late now." Stated Daniel simply.

"Y-y-y-you mean they are dead?" I whispered, hardly daring to believe it.

"No, Lizze. That is how people become Vampires. They cannot go back now." Said Daniel softly. ", They are going to be in a lot of pain. We better get them upstairs." I nodded at him, and Daniel effortlessly lifted Iona, her head lolling back, while I lifted Abi, her head doing the same.

**Bella sat against an Oak, chewing at her fingernails. I sat closer to her, stroking her hair, this somehow soothed me. I was as anxious as she was, though I did not let it show. Carlisle had better get over here soon. Finally I heard Jaspers thoughts **_**Finally we've found them, looks like Bella's stopped bolting. **_**Bella laughed with quiet relief as she stared into my eyes and heard what I heard. Jasper sprinted into the clearing. "The others are on their way. I came ahead, to check if you two were okay." He said, seeming relieved. I nodded at Jasper, who calmed the atmosphere easily, Bella relaxed beside me slightly. It seemed like only five seconds later when the rest materialized into view. Emmett was looking impatient. **_**I can't wait to kick the dying daylights out of those kidnapping idiots **_**he thought. **

"**There are two- I started**

"**One Vampire, Edward. An update, two humans have been bitten and the other one (Alec) has gone to get the rest of the guard. Elizabeth knows now." Alice cut in, staring into space. "The other is Elizabeth's little friend. He's alright, I think." Bella sighed with relief. I would have done too if I hadn't been paying as much attention to Bella.**

Daniel and I sat opposite each other in the living room, hearing the terrible screams from above us. Daniel could not stay up there seeing as he told me that the 'blood lust' was too strong. I just thought that Iona or Abi could bring about early hearing loss for me. Daniel shifted suddenly, looking sheepish.

"Umm…Elizabeth." He said suddenly.

"Lizzie." I automatically corrected.

"Okay, Lizzie. Do you want me to tell you why I have taken you away?"

"That would be kind of useful Daniel, seeing as I have a Grandpa with cancer who will probably be sick with worry right now."

"I had no idea- began Daniel.

"Don't talk to me about that now. Tell me." I felt tears prickling at the sides of my eyes.

" Look, I know that you are aware that you are half- Vampire, well that would mean that you are quite powerful ,more so than me. Well there are people that are scared that you will become too powerful, to be more specific, these people are a family called the Volturi."

"You mentioned them when I first met you."

"Alec is my brother and Jane is his twin. Aro (who is one of Volturi) is Jane's mate. Aro sent me to kill you. I could not do it. So I am basically a wanted criminal." He finished, wearily.

"Why couldn't you kill me?" I questioned curiously.

"Because, Lizzie, I think I love you."

_And then we were running. Not running for speed. Not running to hunt. But running for sheer fright. Nothing could hurt my Elizabeth. No one could. It was a very long way to the prison where Elizabeth was being held, even considering the way I'd ran before. We had been running for at least 2 hours._

I was motionless. Stunned. Daniel was studying my face. How could he love me? What did I have that he wanted?

"Elizabeth." He spoke my name softly, as if it were the name of a beautiful sonnet. "You don't have to do anything. Just please tell me what you think of me." He pleaded.

"I-I-I don't know." I stuttered. And I honestly did not know. Yes I liked Daniel, but did I love him? I needed more time.

_(A/N This is Seth) I heard Paul belch loudly after his umpteenth hot dog. Bonfires were great. My cousin Abi should have been here but she was away with her friends or something. If Leah had changed it wouldn't be long until Abi would change. She was seventeen after all. I knew Abi's friends quite well. One of them I knew more about than most people did. Elizabeth. The leech's kid. I didn't have a problem with her, but it seemed that everyone else did. Last time she came to La Push with Abi and Iona, everyone except me and Sam had been ruthless to her. Jacob especially. He never talks to her. We all know what he thinks: _too much like Bella! _She ain't Bella though. She's Elizabeth. Suddenly Sam stood up, watched intently by Emily, who had yet another bump on her stomach. "Abi is in trouble along with her friends. Bloodsucker trouble." Said Sam harshly. "We're gonna have to go." We nodded. Without another word, we ran into the forest, not before Sam kissed his sweetheart good bye of course._

The shrieking began again upstairs. A perfect alibi. I glanced at Daniel who looked crestfallen. "I better check so.." I trailed off. I walked briskly upstairs. The room at the very end was where Iona and Abi lay, in severe pain. Was this how vampires were made? Was it supposed to be this painful? I tentatively pushed the door open and looked at them. They were now both asleep, writhing with pain. I sat in a wicker chair, close to the off white feather beds on which Abi and Iona now lay. Suddenly, my phone beeped wildly.

"Hello?" I answered timidly.

"Lizzie! Oh where are you Lizzie, please tell me!" said Charlie's desperate voice. Just then I noticed that Daniel was standing in front of me, with a notepad, he gestured for me to take it. "Hand on grandpa." I muttered, distracted.

"Fine but you'd better tell me whats going on!" said Charlie, he sounded close to tears! The first page of the notepad was scribbled on. It said :

_**Do as this notepad says, or the Cullens get it. **_I nodded, terrified.

Heyy I'm suffering from another bout of writers block so hopefully in your comments can you write something that the notepad could have on it? Thanks in advance cheesy grin :P


	10. Unwelcome relatives

Longest chapter woo

**Longest chapter woo! **

Daniel ripped down the first page of the notepad. The second page read:

_**Tell Charlie that you are staying with your grandmother.**_

"Cha- I mean grandpa, I'm going to be staying with Grandma for a while..." I said blankly, how did he know about Renee? Daniel then ripped the second page down and revealed a third page, with more rushed writing on it:

_**Tell Charlie that it's just a small holiday. Then say bye.**_

"Lizzie, you better tell me what's going on, okay?" threatened Charlie.

"Grandpa, it's just a little vacation, I got to go Charlie. I love you, Grandpa." My voice trembled.

"Are you okay Lizzie. You sound kind of-

"I'm _fine_, seriously, I really have to go." I hung up before I let my tears overtake me.

"I'm sorry I had to do that, Lizzie. I would never hurt you or your family." Said Daniel, somberly.

"You have no idea what you have done, Daniel." I said in a hollow voice.

"The Volt- began Daniel

"I couldn't give a crap about your stupid Volturi." I cut him off.

"LISTEN PLEASE!" Bellowed Daniel. I froze. I bet that birds had just been taking off. Iona and Abi shuddered yet again. "Thank you. Elizabeth. The Volturi are looking for you. They will kill you, Lizzie. We have to go."

"Where?" I asked, stupidly.

"Away from here. Possibly in another country. I will not let you die." Said Daniel simply.

**We were coming closer, but I caught a stale smell in the air. A familiar smell. That was not the only evidence that somebody was nearby, I heard some more fell voices on the wind. **_**I smell Dr. Fang and his motley crew **_**said a gruff voice. **

_**That doesn't mean that **_**she **_**is here? **_**Said another very familiar and hated voice. The mutts were here. Brilliant. We all froze, and waited for the pack of feral dogs to arrive. Nanoseconds later they all spun into view, with a jet black wolf in the front. An unpleasantly familiar russet brown wolf looked furious; I knew he was suppressing a growl. I chanced a look at Bella, who was clutching my arm. This was going to be hard for her. The wolves had clearly decided to change, as my favorite (though that is not saying much) of the wolves, Seth (who had once assisted me in defeating Victoria and her 'mate') ran into the woods followed by the rest of the wolves. I noticed that Seth looked extremely panicky, and he was thinking **_**Oh no, Abi. They better not have hurt her. I'll kill them if they do, I f they harm a hair on any of those girls heads I'll kill them, permission or no permission. **_**Nearly straight away afterwards, they came out of the forest, as people, bare chested and wearing scruffy jeans; did they have any idea how stupid they looked?**

"**I think 'long time ,no see' would be suitable here, don't you think?" said Sam Uley, wrinkling his nose. I could feel Bella stiffen beside me. By Jacobs bellowing thoughts, I could tell that he did not recognize Bella, by her new appearance.**

"**Long time no see is correct." Said Carlisle, he smiled but it did not reach his eyes.**

"**I see you have an addition to your coven." Observed Sam.**

"**I am surprised that none of you recognize her." I spoke up, coldly. I saw out of the corner of my eye Jacob's eyes widen. He knew.**

"**Anyway, what are you doing here?" asked Sam, matching my cold tone.**

"**Someone needs us." Said Carlisle simply. I heard in Seth's thoughts **_**Bet it's for Lizzie, they could help us. **_**I wondered what they needed help with.**

"**Yes, it is for Elizabeth." I said, answering Seth's thoughts. Seth nodded.**

"**Seth's cousin has been kidnapped, or so we think." said Sam, acknowledging Seth. "We can smell two Vampires- **

"**One has left." said Alice unexpectedly.**

"**One Vampire, then, and we can smell Seth's cousin, another human, and your Elizabeth." Said Sam, obviously annoyed at being corrected by Alice. **

"**We may as well leave now, before anything too bad happens. " said Carlisle. And by Alice's thoughts, something in the area of **_**too bad **_**had happened.**

I did not move when Daniel sat next to me, on another wicker chair. I did not move when he put his marble arm around me. On the contrary, I put my head against his shoulder, it was getting late now. Through the window I could just make out the setting sun on the horizon. I let sleep overcome me.

It must have been two hours later; I didn't know how I'd slept through Abi and Iona's shrieks of pain. There was no light coming from the dingy window. I realized that I was no longer on Daniel's shoulder. I heard what sounded like muffled snarls. I stood up suddenly, cricking my neck in the process. While rubbing my neck I stared at Abi and Iona. It hadn't hit me what I'd gotten my friends into. Their human lives were over. Would they have to sleep in coffins or something like that? I then focused my attention on the snarling. It sounded like it was coming from downstairs. I turned to open the door, but before I could, it swung open violently itself. Daniel was in the doorway; he grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the stairs.

**I stood at the bottom of the staircase, inside Elizabeth's prison, although the one Vampire (Daniel) had thoughts that reminded me somewhat of me, around 20 years ago. I could hear the horrific screaming that was the two humans. I felt a sharp stab of pity. They did not need to go through this. I caught sight of my daughter and Daniel at the top of the staircase. I had told the others to remain with the werewolves outside. Bella was in pieces. The only companion I had was Seth and Leah. They needed to save their cousin. But it was too late. Elizabeth ran before Daniel down the stairs and to my utmost surprise hugged Seth and then Leah!**

"**How did you guys get here? Get out quick, th- said Elizabeth anxiously.**

"**Listen, we'll explain later. We need to get to Abi and Iona." Said Leah, coldly. I knew this must be hard for her. She was like a sister to Abi, according to her mind, anyway. Without another word, Seth and Leah pushed past Elizabeth, and nearly knocked Daniel over in their haste to get to the humans. Elizabeth turned to me, she looked at me for a while and then said impatiently "I guess I'm going to have to accept that you are my father, but we can't talk about that now. My friends are in trouble." And with that she tore upstairs, past the bewildered Daniel, and stood outside the room in which I presumed where the humans were.**

"**You should get the rest of your coven. It won't be safe to stand outside for so long." Said Daniel in an expressionless voice. He was right. By his thought I knew he felt guilty, and not to mention very territorial. Now I knew how Charlie must have felt all those years ago. Oh no. Charlie. Was he going to set up a search?**

My dad looked kind of weird. When I hugged Seth and Leah his face looked…Pained. He can't expect me to act all happy to see him, I mean they left me, and I've only known him for about 2 days. Talk about overreaction! I stood outside Abi and Iona's door. I could hear Seth and Leah's cries coming from there. They must know what was happening to them. I felt as though I shouldn't go in there, I was not part of Abi's family. I turned back around and headed back downstairs. My 'dad' was not there, so I sat down on a large, off white sofa. From outside the front door I could hear someone saying something so clearly it felt as though I was right next to them. She said ", Might as well explain, Bella. If Charlie is as ill as you say he is, she has no choice. She'll have no one to stay with." She sounded very worried.

"What about Renee?" said a very soft, musical voice.

"If you can remember, Bella, Renee still lives in Jacksonville, and Elizabeth does have that one Vampire characteristic." Said a voice that I recognized to be my Father. What did my Dad mean by 'that one Vampire characteristic' I knew I was half Vampire, but what did I have to show it? Suddenly, my Father's voice rang out ", She's listening." And without further ado, he, and several other familiar faces burst into the dingy room. The familiar pixie like girl bounded over to sit next to me, but for some reason, I didn't find this scary. "Love your T-shirt, by the way." She said happily, I didn't know how she could say that. She looked positively stunning in her long black t- shirt and blue jeans, I wondered who she was, Rosalie or Alice, Rosalie/Alice was followed by a blonde man, who sat right beside her and held her hand lightly. For some reason, I felt a wave of calmness sweep over me. My dear 'mother' and 'father' sat on the remaining loveseat, and the rest stood around us. It felt like a business meeting, though all of the people were staring at _me! _

"Stop staring at me." I muttered. They all laughed. That annoyed me even more. I wanted to know where Daniel had gone. I felt better with Daniel. I always did.

"Elizabeth- started another tall blonde man (the one that examined me in my 'dream')

"Lizzie!" I corrected, annoyed.

"Sorry Lizzie, can I ask you something?"

"No." I said stubbornly. I didn't like them. Yes I knew that they were my family, but that's exactly it, they _were _family. They left me.

"Lizzie, I know we can't ask you anything, but are you hungry?" said Rosalie/ Alice.

"No." I said, but my stomach rumbled loudly. I groaned and put my head in my hands. I didn't want to see them laughing.

"You need to eat, look there's probably something in the kitchen." She said, definitely suppressing a laugh.

"Nothing from you, thanks." I said dryly. She sighed dramatically. I looked out of the window. The sun was rising, leaving an orange glow through the window. I then forced myself to look at them, but one of them caught my eye. My father was looking curiously at my wrist. "Quit it." I said sharply to him. He looked up and chuckled.

"Sorry, I couldn't help but notice your jewelry." He chortled. I looked at my wrist, the wolf and heart bracelet was clinking on it. It must have been my Mothers. I was fed up of them staring gormlessly at me all the time. I got up and decided to look for Daniel. Guessing what I was doing, my dad stood up and blocked me. "He's gone hunting." He explained. Shoot. I'd have to stay with the freaky stares, or interrupt a family crisis. Brilliant.

**Please review!!**


	11. Talk it over

By the way, I really liked your reviews, they were really good thanks  this is my favorite chapter so far so please enjoy

**By the way, I really liked your reviews, they were really good thanks ******** this is my favorite chapter so far so please enjoy!**

Early morning now, and the night was the longest night ever. I sat there, with all their butterscotch eyes on me. Did all Vampires eyes have to be like that? When I first met Daniel his eyes were scarlet, and so were Alec's. Daniel's eyes were now topaz. Daniel suddenly crashed through the front door, looking ecstatic. "Lizzie?" He said happily. I remembered that he'd said that he loved me. I knew I liked him. But _loved_? I needed to know him for longer. I rose from my seat, thankful for an excuse. Daniel walked over to where I stood, and he pulled me into a hug. I didn't resist. I felt everyone's gaze burning into my back. "I'm going for a walk, I feel a bit sick." I said, embarrassed to Daniel.

"Want me to come?" He said eagerly.

"No, that's alright." I said, my face turning magenta. Daniel winced, with a look of pain in his eyes. Did I upset him? He nodded, and ran upstairs, looking as though he was going to be sick. I nodded at the others staring faces. My dad had gotten up, looking like he was about to punch someone. Don't know what he's got to be angry about. I walked briskly to the door and walked out. It was a very bright morning –for Forks anyway. My hand glittered just like it had done in my meadow, except it was much more distinct now, like diamonds. I was glad that the forest was not visited often, otherwise someone would see me. I walked for around ten minutes, slipping in the dew. I stopped at a fallen tree and I sat there. When _or_ _if _I got home Charlie would kill me. I was going to be in for a long sentence of solitary confinement.

"Hello." Said a familiar voice quietly. I would have jumped out of my skin, but instead I had to fall backwards off the fallen tree. I hit the ground with a thump. I swore loudly, resulting in my father laughing loudly. I noticed that his skin was also glittering in the light that the trees threw down.

"Go away." I complained. 

"I just wanted to talk. You agreed." He argued.

"Since when?" I said nastily,

"'I guess I'm going to have to accept that you are my father, but we can't talk about that now.' Quote you." He said smugly.

"Fine." I said sharply. He seemed satisfied.

"I wanted to ask you, why do you seem to dislike your real family so much?" H e tilted his head, with a mock innocent expression on his face.

"Isn't that obvious?"

"Not to me or anyone else in your family."

"You lot left me." I turned away, distracting myself with a beetle that was climbing onto the tree.

"We didn't want to leave you, my wife especially. We planned to come back to you when you were eighteen, but Alice saw that you would meet a Vampire- Daniel." My dad scrutinized me when he said Daniel's name.

"Now when you say 'saw', what do you mean?"

"Alice can see the future." He paused, seeing my bewildered expression ", Does that need explaining?"

"Naturally."

"Vampires (as you now know they exist) can have certain…Powers. Carlisle's theory is that we all bring one of our strongest human traits with us when we become Vampires. Alice was put in an asylum for have precognitions- so now she can see the future."

"What do you have?" I demanded. I betted to myself that it was unloyalty.

"I can read minds." He said simply. Oh no. I had thought some horrible stuff. He probably hated me. "But for some reason, I can't read yours and my wife's." He added quickly.

"Why?" I looked quizzically at him. He shrugged.

"I think you have a gift." He said softly.

"I'm not a Vampire." I said stupidly.

"Half Vampire, I know. But I still know you can do something."

"What then?" I snapped, impatient.

"Do you remember when you came over to the house, and you made Emmett and me slam backwards without you touching us?"

"What, that was me?"

"What did you think it was?" I shrugged. I hadn't really thought about it. I thought that when Alec was tossed it was Daniel or something.

"Can I ask you something?" I asked tentatively.

"Knock yourself out-not literally please."

"Why does my mother avoid me?" My dad hesitated, and finally looked up.

"She finds it hard because she hasn't been resisting for long." He said very quickly. I had a feeling that he wanted to get it over with.

"Resisting what?" I said warily, not sure if I wanted to know.

"Human blood." He stated. Ouch.

"I think I understand." I said, unsure. "But that is sick."

"Really?" His eyebrows were raised, I didn't regret saying that, they still left me. "You are more like me than I thought" He said, more to himself.

"What? Do I abandon people too?" I was deliberately trying to hurt him now. "I know what you did to my Mother." I regretted saying that, as I saw My fathers face fall spectacularly. I felt terrible. "Sorry." I muttered.

"Let's start again." He proposed, he looked pleadingly at me. I decided not to be difficult. I grinned, he sighed in relief.

"Just one thing, why does our skin glitter?" I asked curiously. My dad laughed.

"It's just a thing Vampires do in the sun, it's why you can't go to Jacksonville to live with your Grandma."

"So you know about Charlie, then?" I whispered.

"Yes." He placed one icy hand on my arm. "It's okay to be sad, Lizzie."

**Edward's POV**

**Elizabeth (or Lizzie, I could never get used to calling her that) huddled up in a ball, sobbing. I could tell that the news about Charlie had hit hard, though I couldn't help but feel slightly happy that my daughter had lessened her grudge against me. She was like me; Bella couldn't hold a grudge against the devil. I felt awkward, I didn't know what to do, I would have gladly tried to comfort her, but what could I do? It was starting to get to midday now. Elizabeth must be hungry.**

"**Eli-I mean Lizzie?" I said quietly. She looked up, her eyes were red from crying. "you must be starving by now, you didn't eat yesterday." **

"**Okay then." She gave me a watery smile. That stunned me more than anything, my daughter actually smiled at me. **

"**You run fast?" I challenged, trying to lighten the atmosphere. Elizabeth laughed.**

"**Just a bit." She said casually, but then she was off, speeding through the trees towards the house.**

_**Iona's POV**_

_**The pain. I didn't know that such pain could exist. White hot pain. And now it was all over. I didn't want to open my eyes. I felt…Strange. I could smell something, something that made me thirsty, and I didn't mean water thirst. Another thirst that was so intense it made me shiver to try and find it. I was fighting, because I knew that the thirst had a consequence and I could not give in. I opened my eyes, and the sight was so amazing it felt like I had never seen before. I could see every crack in the wall opposite me. I could see every thread in the old blanket that covered me. But I did not need it. I didn't think I felt the cold, for I was cold itself. I sat bolt upright and examined my surroundings. I was in a Tudor style old room. There was another bed next to me, which had a person I recognized in it. Her name was at the tip of my tongue. Debbie? No. Ali? Don't think so. Her name was…Abi! I can remember now. We were being stupid and running down these stairs, then this boy…No one in their right minds could call him a boy. He was far too good looking for that. The boy went kind of mad…and **_**bit **_**me and Abi. That can't be right. No way.**_

_Seth's POV_

_My cousin was a bloodsucker. No way. I would kill whoever had done it to her. I doubted it was that other blondish bloodsucker; he looked like a 'vegetarian'. By now my cousin should be awakening. Leah gripped my arm tightly. I wondered how Abi was going to turn out, she was after all, half werewolf, full Vampire. I jumped, Iona had just bolted upright. She was staring at the wall. She seemed rigid. She turned her head to Abi, looking confused. I couldn't help but notice that Iona was staggeringly beautiful. Her hair was an actual reddish brown, not like Lizzie's but Iona's hair was much redder. She had slightly tanned skin, but it still had a hint of ivory in it. She looked at me and Leah, with a glint of malice in her brilliant red eyes. "Leah, be careful." I said petrified. Iona began to snarl. I started to shake. I could not control this. I was phasing._

**Reviews are very good, keep them coming haha, btw, this cliffhanger is the best :P**


	12. The attack of the Iona

Thanks for the reviews, you are the best

**Thanks for the reviews, you are the best!! Now the strain of the cliffhanger is lifted in this chapter, enjoy!**

Alice POV

I was sitting in Jasper's arms, blissfully happy. I saw Edward and Elizabeth having a proper conversation for once. Bella looked into my eyes and saw what I saw. She grinned ecstatically. Suddenly, a giant crash was heard upstairs. Emmett cursed loudly. Without a word, we all sprinted upstairs to the newborns room. They must have woken and I hadn't seen it because Seth and Leah were there. Emmett crashed through the door first and a horrible sight met our eyes. The newborn called Iona was crouching over Leah, her lips curled over her teeth, a ferocious snarl ripping from her. Seth was shivering, obviously about to phase, Leah, however was unconscious. Emmett let loose a growl and leaped at Iona, this was very stupid seeing as Iona was a newborn. She bared her teeth and they fought, Emmett obviously losing. Jasper joined them, The newborn Abi stayed asleep all the while Emmett, Jasper, and Iona fought. Seth then fell to his knees and fur exploded from him. He roared loudly and Iona screamed and collapsed. She hadn't smelt the horrible moldy scent of a werewolf before. She sat, panting, while Emmett and Jasper stood like a cage around her, shielding Leah. "Go now." I whispered. Sethmanaged to sling Leah on his back and he ran out of the room , stealing glances at his cousin. Iona looked up, her scarlet eyes burning with regret. 

"It's okay." Said Rosalie softly, who's presence I had noticed until then.

"It isn't." Argued Iona. "I nearly killed Leah." She sobbed non- existent tears.

I skidded to a halt outside the porch, followed by my Dad. He suddenly looked shocked.

"For crying out loud!" He complained, but I could tell this was serious. He stormed into the house leaving me outside. I could hear him from inside the house shouting to me ", Stay outside, Lizzie!" He used a commanding tone that made me nervous. What could have gone wrong? Was Alec back? My heart felt as though it was going to jump out of my ribcage. My sensitive ears picked out my Dad speaking harshly. If Alec was back, wouldn't they be fighting? I also picked out brisk footsteps coming towards the door. The door opened hesitantly. My mother walked out of it, staring at me, she seemed frightened. But I guessed why. She was afraid that she would lose control. She sat beside me, and smiled weakly. "I guess you're a bit confused?" She said softly. I nodded, and smiled. I wouldn't be the one to make this difficult for her. She sighed with relief. "I'd have thought you were angry with us. Your dad explained?" I nodded again.

"What's wrong in the house?" I asked curiously. She looked awkward, and she sighed.

"Your friend lost control." She said simply. I gasped. Of course, Iona and Abi had just been changed.

"Which?"

"I think it was the one called Iona. Newborn Vampires are stronger and less controlled than normal Vampires."

"Who got hurt?" I said anxiously. My mother hesitated again.

"Leah. She's fine now, but we can't risk it happening again." I gasped.

"What happened to Seth?" I snapped, I was surprised at the tone of my voice.

"He phased." I struggled to understand her words.

"What's 'phased'?" I said, confused. Yet again, my mother hesitated; she obviously was not one for concealing her thoughts.

"Have you ever heard of those legends about those werewolves?" I nodded, I had been at several bonfires with Sam telling all these stories about the old Quileutes and their enmity with 'The Cold ones' which were Vampires.

"They are real, Elizabeth."

"What is this, Harry Potter?" I exclaimed.

"What do you mean?" Said my mother, tilting her head to the side.

"Jeez, Werewolves, Vampires, what next? Witches and warlocks?" My mother laughed. But then I remembered what that meant. "Seth is a w-w-werewolf?!" My mother nodded. "And Leah and the rest of your friends too." A thought occurred to me.

"Since in the legends, the Clearwater's are part of the Quileutes, shouldn't my friend Abi be a werewolf too?" I questioned, looking at my mother. She shrugged, looking wary.

"That would be a weird mix." She said. I nodded in agreement. "We better get inside, you'll be cold, Elizabeth."

"Lizzie." I said sharply. She laughed. "What?"

"Just reminds me of something." She said wistfully. We slid quietly inside the house, it was much quieter now. I noticed Daniel sitting on the loveseat. He looked eagerly up at me. "Lizzie!" He exclaimed happily. He ran over and pulled me into a strong embrace. I didn't really know what to do. "Hi Daniel." I said a little awkwardly. He grinned, unaverted by my obvious shyness. "I honestly have to see my friend's. Sorry Daniel." I noticed that my mother had 'disappeared.'

"It's okay, I understand." He said solemnly. I gave him an apologetic smile and headed up the stairs. The muscle branded guy stood outside the bedroom door.

"Banished?" I asked sarcastically.

"To be honest, yes." He admitted shamefully.

"Are you Emmett?" I asked, afraid to be wrong. He nodded, and laughed.

"Edward told you?" He guessed.

"No, my Grandpa told me that Emmett was the one who was fit to be a boxer." I concluded, glad to be right. Emmett sniggered.

"You know, I bet that time you hurt me was a fluke." Said Emmett slowly. "I bet you ten dollars that…I would beat you in an arm wrestle."

"I have no money." I said with a mock sadness in my voice.

"I'm sure dear daddy would chip in for you." He offered. I grinned.

"You'll probably win, but I'm bored." Emmett laughed.

"You'll regret saying that." He warned.

"Likely." I muttered, eyeing Emmett's iron muscles.

**(Edward POV) Iona crouched on her bed like a mad person. "Make her go away! I don't want to kill her!" She screamed every couple of minutes. Elizabeth and Emmett were standing outside, Emmett was challenging her to arm wrestles. Poor Elizabeth already caught up in gambling. I did not send Elizabeth away; this would be the only way in which she would learn. The other newborn just lay there, not moving, Carlisle knew she was not lost, though the cause of her long stupor was not revealed. Emmett's thoughts were irritated, seeing as Esme had sent him out for laughing at the newborn's weakness. Jasper sniggered and handed Iona a beer shaped stress reliever. He found it funny, I found it unnerving. Iona threw the stress reliever on her bed angrily, although she carried on staring at it, I didn't relinquish the guard I had around her, she could snap any minute. Iona was now concentrating fully on the stress reliever, burning it with her gaze. I looked around, seeing that Iona was now concentrating on something different than killing my only possible daughter. I looked awkwardly at Jasper, who was still concealing laughter **_**if she was human, her face would be popping right now **_**I coughed a laugh, not wanting to trigger a newborn attack, Carlisle was considering Abi, checking her for any signs of consciousness. I heard a smack of rubber and turned sharply to see Jasper holding the stress reliever, and Iona looking smug.**

"**She didn't even touch it!" exclaimed Jasper. Iona was thinking quietly **_**Wow didn't know I could do that. Good thing the doctor explained this, otherwise I'd be hyperventilating. **_**Well that was her power figured out. **

**K, abi the newborn hasn't been figured out yet, but I have a sort of power figured out. Any suggestions for Abi's power (the werewolf side is covered.)**


	13. Abi Awakening

Abi's POV

**Short chapter, I know, but I have immense writers block!! Argh **

Abi's POV

I woke up in a forest. A handsome, pale tall man stepped in front of me followed by a surly looking man with russet skin. Though the russet man had formidable muscles and was as tall as a basketball player, the pale man had a sinister power about him. He had black, tousled hair and wore a gray cloak. The russet skinned man looked familiar but I couldn't remember where I'd seen him before. The russet man lurched and fell on all fours, I was sure I looked startled, but the pale man just looked on calmly at the russet man. He lay on the floor quivering. I looked at the pale man, alarmed.

"Do something!" I cried, but it never came out as I'd expected it. I didn't say the words I meant to, but I howled. The pale man still looked calm. I then noticed I was on all fours too, I looked down at my hands, except they weren't hands, but paws! They were covered in a silvery blonde fur which seemed too smooth to be a dog's. I collapsed to my side and fainted, I saw no more.

I woke up, but I never felt my eyes open, I could sense four other's in the room. All but one was men. I kept my eyes closed, hearing voices. I gave up, and opened my eyes in curiosity. It was amazing, beautiful even. I had never seen so clearly in my life. It seemed as though every particle was visible to me. All of the people in the room had their eyes on me. I looked to my immediate right. One of my best friends sat there, though I barely recognized her. "Abi?" She whispered, seeming strained. It all came back to me then. Lizzie had told us about Vampires and we'd gone down and been total idiots. I felt so _stupid!_ I shook my head, trying to rid myself of the surrounding haze of thoughts. I was a Vampire: that would explain the strange smell that lingered outside the door, and the fact that everything seemed so vivid. I could hear everything; I could hear the tiny clicking noise Iona made with her mouth, barely audible over everyone's mutterings. Through the mutterings I could hear one voice, which sounded more real than the others "Why are her eyes white?" coming from a man with blonde scruffy hair. "She is confused." He muttered. I clenched my fist; I hated to be talked about and not talked _to._ I noticed something strange, they stopped moving, even breathing. The strangest thing also was that their hair was still, one strand by one frozen in place. I rose to my feet carefully. The glass of water on the mantelpiece had a single drop frozen at the side. I prodded it carefully. Its surface shimmered, but it didn't move. Then all at once, the mutterings continued from where they left off. "What just happened!?" I demanded, and recoiled at the sound of my new perfected voice.

"How did you move so fast?" Asked a taller blonde man.

"Everything just froze." I stated, feeling stupid.

"Expand?" said the man casually.

"When I squeezed my fist everything froze." I said carefully.

Carlisle POV

Her power was very unusual. I had come to the conclusion that Abi could pause time itself, maybe her human quality was to be able to get things over with? Strange as it sounds, I still believed it. Edward seemed hesitant. I could guess easily enough where he wanted to go to.

"Go and break up Emmett's and Elizabeth's fight." I said calmly to him. He grinned at me and headed out of the room, in the direction of the room in which Emmett and Elizabeth were completely equal in their arm wrestling efforts. I looked at Iona, shivering. We could not stay in such close proximity to people Iona and Abi knew and loved. We'd have to move even as far as out of this continent.

, especially with our current situation with Alec and the Volturi. We'd have to explain something to Bella's father. When I stole into Charlie's local hospital and hacked into his records his situation did not look very good. He'd have 3 months, at the most. Edward had not let Bella in on this secret, she would obviously react rashly. Iona began shivering feverishly again, whatever her current appearance was, she was handling it well. 

"Hunting?" suggested Jasper lightly.

"I think so." I agreed. 

"I'll just go and ask Alice..." began Jasper.

"You ask her, and I'll explain everything." Jasper nodded and followed Edward out of the room.

Elizabeth's POV

This Emmett was strong, but that equaled me perfectly. We were exactly matched in strength, and I could only notice all too well that my father was standing in the doorway, suppressing laughter. This had been carrying on for about half and hour when I was starting to get bored.

"White flag." I finally said breathlessly. Emmett boomed a laugh and bounded over to my father and said ", Fork it over, loser."

"I do believe it was a draw." He said calmly.

"She surrendered." Complained Emmett. I nodded glumly.

"Fair enough." He concluded, and slammed a fifty dollar bill into Emmett's hand. Emmett barked a triumphant laugh and sped out of the room. Immediately afterwards we heard the boy who's name was Jasper call out ", Alice, me, Carlisle and the newborns are going hunting, want to come?"

"I better go too." Replied my father eagerly.

"Okay!" yelled the Alice girl.

"You better sleep." Added my father, directly to me now. I had to admit I was tired. I hadn't slept for ages. "Daniel will stay with you." For some odd reason I felt a rush of calm at his words. Daniel (who had suddenly appeared in the room) smiled cheerfully.

"Are you sure you are okay with this?" said my father quietly.

"I would never hurt her." Said Daniel solemnly, but then he chuckled.

"Seriously." Said my father sternly. Daniel nodded, which seemed to satisfy my father as he walked out of the room.

**What will happen in the next installment of Elizabeth Alice Cullen? How will Lizzie and Daniel's time alone affect their relationship? Review and idea's are welcome by the way…**


	14. Realising

Daniel looked at me, anxiously

**Very short chapter, been busy. I have ideas but I don't know how to write them, enjoy anyway.**

Daniel looked at me, anxiously. "Hungry?"

"Nah." I lied, my stomach growled. Daniel chuckled.

"Apple?" He asked casually. I rolled my eyes and nodded.

"Do you have everything prepared?" I asked while he threw me the apple swiftly. I caught it over my head.

"Naturally." He said simply. I chewed on a small part of the apple, still unable to keep my eyes off Daniel. For some reason, I felt kind of weird as I stared at him, unable to wrench my gaze away.

"You okay?" He asked curiously. I reddened as I realized how stupid I must have looked goggling at Daniel.

"Yes." I stammered.

"Sure? You look like a fish."

"Thanks." I said sarcastically, he laughed. I flicked the finished apple into a small bin beside me and sat on the chair I had used to arm wrestle Emmett. I leaned back on the chair, eyes closed.

"Open your eyes, Lizzie." I opened my eyes lazily and he was there, inches from my face. H e smiled softly and drew his face closer to mine. I didn't turn away. His cold lips then pressed against mine, and I was frozen, like a statue, but I eventually had to turn away, gasping for breath. Daniel chuckled softly and laid his head on my shoulder. That was when I realized I loved Daniel.

We had poised completely motionless for at least ten minutes when Daniel finally said "We better get up now, the Cullen's have arrived." He lifted his head from my chest.

I smiled at him "I do have one question." I said curiously.

"Fire away." Muttered Daniel.

"My own mother said she found it difficult to be around me because of the blood lust thing, why don't you find it hard?"

"Good question, I've been waiting for you to ask that, actually. You know your father has the ability to read minds?" I nodded, eager to find out what he could do. "Well I can see what a person is doing at a particular time, for instance, your father is right in this moment of time, running to catch a deer. The look on his face is priceless." He chuckled noisily.

**Alec's POV**

**I arrived back in the airport, watching the thousands of men in luminous yellow waistcoats waving their arms around. Useless. I could see that I was going to be in trouble. A lot of trouble. In my mind's eye, I could see my sister Jane, pinning me against the floor of the lowest basement, torturing me. If I ran away now, things would only get worse. The plane hit down with a thud. As soon as the safety belt sign went off, I rose to my feet and slipped easily out of the plane, and towards the arrivals area. I ignored the luggage area, my bag would be useless, and headed straight towards the foyer. And there she was. The walking talking torture machine. My sister. "Alec." She said lightly. She sprang forward and kissed my cheek. I nodded coldly at her. Aro appeared at her side, smiling but his smile was fake, plastered. "Come, my dear boy." Said Aro patronizingly. I nodded. If I was human, I would be shaking. I was a coward. I ignored the people in the foyer as the three of us walked to the underground, to the quick way of getting to the Volturi's 'den'. **

**We finally arrived there, after hours of walking. Gianna smiled at me nervously, clearly aware that her time was very nearly up. Aro drove me into the 'courtroom'. I was obviously going to die.**

**Hope you liked it anyway, despite the shortness, please review thanks for all your comments ******


	15. The great escape plan

Kay, now here's the thing I chose for Alec's gift

**Kay, now here's the thing I chose for Alec's gift. Alec can see the outcomes of plans, sort of like a try before you buy thing (thank you Abi for giving me that quote-y thing) sorry for short chapter the cliffhanger was too good to give up. **

Elizabeth's POV

We had been in the house for a week now. I would at least go short to say that it was one of the best weeks of my life. My new best friend was Emmett, he was like the big brother I'd never had, I had beat him at arm wrestles 1 out of about 13 times and he'd never failed to gloat continuously. Alice (the girl who liked my t-shirt) saw my need for clothes and had arrived from a trip to reveal a bag with all my old stuff (how she got it I would never know) and at least a dozen shopping bags while the beautiful blonde girl 9Rosaline or Rosalie I think) stood by looking amused. My grandpa (I think Carlisle) had been busy with the friends I hadn't seen in the week, while his wife Esme had been worrying if I was too cold or not. It was annoying that I was being treated like a Barbie doll, but nevertheless, it was good to get to know my family a bit better. It was on a Friday, at around 1:00 when this whole happy illusion was dispelled. "Lizzie? Do you mind if we talk to you for a while?" asked Carlisle, whom I was surprised to see, followed by my Father, my mother, Alice, and Daniel. "Sure." I said casually, masking my curiosity that burned at the back of my throat.

"Lizzie, I've been seeing…Things happening. Really bad things." Said Alice carefully.

"Like what?" I shot at her.

"Alec is the member if this…Thing, and these people like Alec are very powerful. We need to prevent anything bad happening." Explained Alice.

"What are you trying to say here?"

"We need to move far away." Cut in my father, looking really stressed out. "Like Britain, far away." It didn't hit me for five seconds after he'd said it.

"BRITAIN! What about Grandpa Charlie? What about Grandma Renee? How are Iona and a-

"We've got that covered, Lizzie." Said Carlisle calmly. I took in a deep breath, knowing I shouldn't' ask about how they 'got that covered'.

"When?" I managed to choke out. "Where in Britain can you hunt?" Edward sighed and muttered something that sounded like 'Just like her mother, never misses a thing.'

"We are going to Wales, another country in the U.K. To live in the mountains." Said Alice. Emmett, who had just appeared in the room grumbled "Smelly, sick sheep. Can't even fight." Edward chuckled, breaking the solemn look on his face.

"Didn't I ask when?" I said stubbornly.

"Oh, in two days." Said Alice absent mindedly.

"Why so soon?" I asked.

"We have already explained." Said Carlisle, glancing towards the door, where Rosalie stood.

Aro POV

Even though Alec had disobeyed our orders, I was still reluctant to send him into the torture room. Jane wasn't though. When I placed my hand on hers, I always saw how eager she was to destroy both her brothers: Daniel and Alec. She would not destroy Alec, however, we needed his talent. "Aro, we need Alec." Said Caius harshly, interrupting me from my reverie.

"Whatever for?" I said curiously. Caius smiled sinisterly.

"I have an idea." And he came over and placed one chalk white finger on my hand. I was enlightened with the solution to our problem.

**Very short, I know, would LOVE review, btw person who asked me about prologue breaking dawn, can you message me? thanks**


	16. Vamp Wolf?

Bella POV

**Hey, sorry for the delay, I got writers block but I found an antidote lol**

Bella POV

(Day of leaving)

"This millennium would be nice." I grumbled as Alice brought out at least ten large travel cases.

"I don't like to be judged as a slob when I'm away, Bella." She said matter of factly. Edward chuckled. Daniel was tapping his toe by the door, to some unknown song in his head, but I could see that it was annoying Edward like hell. Lizzie laughed when she came in through the kitchen door and saw Edward's expression.

"What song?" she said immediately to Daniel, working the situation out remarkably.

"Dr. Jones, Aqua." He replied, grinning. Lizzie coughed a laugh. I smiled slightly. Jasper suddenly appeared at the top of the stair holding around ten more bags.

"I feel like a cart horse." He sighed, bringing the bags further down the stairs.

"Stop complaining, pony boy." Said Emmett, stifling a laugh, right behind him, carrying more bags in his arms. I gave up and started to laugh.

"We'd better get into the car, Bella." Said Edward through gritted teeth.

"Yes, before Edward implodes." Choked Emmett.

"Sure," I laughed "See you at the airport everyone, take care Lizzie." I made to go out of the door, but a knock startled me. A stale scent arose to my nostrils. Edward groaned.

"She is his cousin, Edward." I pleaded. "Don't be mean, I thought you liked Seth."

"It's Seth?" said Edward curiously.

"Yeah, I can smell him, he has a new friend with him too." A loud voice came from outside the door.

"Yeah, and we're dying of old age, and let me tell you, that takes some doing." I thrust the door open and saw Seth and an unfamiliar boy with blonde hair. "This is Liam." Said Seth, "And can I see Abi, or will she…?" He trailed off, looking nervous.

"I'm sure she has better taste than that, Seth." Said Jasper sullenly, out of the corner of my eye I saw Alice shoot a look at him.

"SETH!" the newborns voice cried from the top of the stairs. She flew down the stairs, a flash of burgundy and white she stopped in front of a bewildered Seth and hugged him tightly.

"You're coming?" Alice snapped suddenly. Seth nodded.

"The others said Seth should, Leah didn't want to come so I did." Liam said casually.

"Baby." Muttered Seth, Abi laughed. Jasper was tapping his toe, obviously keen to get in Alice's Porsche and get away from the 'hounds'.

"Shall we go then?" said Carlisle pleasantly, who had just appeared out of nowhere with Esme, had "You got a car?" He added to Liam and Seth. Liam laughed.

"Well you _could _call it a car." Liam chuckled.

"But that's and understatement," Added Seth. We headed outside to see a large electric blue jeep, much larger than Emmett's old jeep that had been wrecked the prior year. Emmett let out a low whistle. "Nice." He whispered, as thought he were looking at the Holy Grail. Alice suddenly stood still.

"Crap." She whispered.

"That's an understatement," Whispered Edward.

**Edward POV**

It would be today. We have all the bad luck in the world. They might as well bomb the lot of us. But what is going to happen is much worse. The Volturi are coming to kill Lizzie. I and Alice quickly told the others our fate, and they listened with shocked faces, and blank minds.

"Go inside, Lizzie," I ordered sharply.

"Fat chance," She shot back at me. Anger flared inside of me.

"There's no two ways about it. GET INSIDE!" I roared. _Daddy is having a fit _thought Emmett. I narrowed my eyes.

"I'm just as strong as you are, if not stronger!" Sidetracked Lizzie.

"She has a point, Edward." Said Carlisle calmly. I massaged my forehead with my fingers.

"Fair do's Edward, if you were human, you'd be bald." Muttered Emmett.

Iona POV

I stood aside nervously, watching their argument flare. When would they every stop? This would never solve anything. I heard the faintest of sounds behind me, though I smelt nothing. I leant against a tree but suddenly a hand pulled me around and before I had assessed what had happened I was being dragged on the leafy floor, unable to move. I tried to pry the person's (obviously Vampires) grasp from my legs with my mind, but to no avail. I was completely helpless.

Abi POV

I was bored out of my mind! This bickering was just stupid and pointless. I turned to Iona to start a conversation but to my very surprise, Iona was not there!

"Where's Iona?!" I demanded suddenly. Everyone turned to look at me, surprised. Me and Iona had barely talked since were changed except to each other. Jasper smacked his hand to his forehead in exasperation.

"How did you not see this!?" Edward harassed Alice

"How am I supposed to know? They might know about me or they could block me or something. Or…" Her eyes narrowed ", Werewolves." We all turned to look at Liam and Seth, who were looking horror struck.

"Don't look at us! Why do you leeches have to blame everything that goes wrong on us!" Shouted Liam, annoyed.

"Well you are the 'wrong' size for dogs." Muttered Jasper under his breath. I groaned in exasperation and felt all my anger concentrate inside me, I was shaking out of control but then I realized I was on all four, with the silvery blonde paws I had seen in my dream. _Stupid bloodsuckers _I heard Liam's voice say.

_Shut up, Liam, my cousin's one, but WOAH!_ I heard Seth say.

_Cool! Vamp wolf! _ Liam exclaimed. I rolled my eyes and darted of into the forest, looking for Iona.

**Thanks for reading read and review! By the way sorry I don't reply to reviews but I'll start now bye!**


	17. Tough crap, Alec

The chapters quite short, but I couldn't think of a way to carry it on after the ending of the chapter, enjoy

**The chapters quite short, but I couldn't think of a way to carry it on after the ending of the chapter, enjoy!**

Iona POV

(One week later, Italy, Volterra)

I sobbed tearlessly. I was a prisoner with the person who had changed me, and I missed my friends so much.

"You're getting on my nerves," Said Alec haughtily.

"Tough crap," I snapped. Alec chuckled. "Does everything I do make you laugh? If I snapped your neck would that be funny?" Alec shut up fast. I knew that my newborn strength excelled his by far. "I thought so." I muttered.

"You have quite a temper, don't you?" said Alec carefully.

"Watch it or you will be the thing I take my temper out on." Alec struggled to contain his laughter. I hummed a song under my breath especially to annoy him. I knew he wasn't a 'Here (In your arms) Hello goodbye' type of guy. Alec tensed his jaw. My fun was interrupted by the heavy set iron door slamming open.

"Dear Brother," Cooed Jane angelically. Alec groaned. "Oh dear." Said Jane in mock concern ", your attitude sure needs fixing, doesn't it? Maybe I will help." She glared evilly at him and Alec's piercing yell of pain filled the room. I hugged my knees to my chest. Even though I hated his guts, it hurt me to see the _pain_. "Scared, little one?" she turned to me. She called _me_ little. She looked about seven. I stared stubbornly at her, trying to move her away, slam her into the wall or something. The closest I got to it was one of her delicate hands twitching. "Oh no you don't, little one." She smiled and then it happened. My body felt like it was on fire, no, more powerful than fire. Like the coldest ice and the most terrible inferno combined, and just as suddenly as it started, it was over. "Ciao for now, my friends," She laughed, a sound like wind chimes. I held my hand to my silent heart (a knee jerk reaction) as my breathing slowed.

"You okay?" said Alec softly. I shivered.

"I've felt worse, you?" I whispered. Alec laughed without a trace of humor.

"Used to it," He snarled. I suddenly felt a strange urge to comfort him. His expression was broken, like a man who had been through far too much.

"I'm sorry, Iona." He whispered.

"For what?" I enquired.

"For taking you away from your entire life." I was silent. I didn't quite know what to day, seeing as I was supposed to hate Alec, but for some strange reason I felt drawn to him.

Abi POV.

"Stop Abi!" Screamed Lizzie as she followed after me. I finally stopped, exasperated, I was already back in my normal form.

"What Lizzie?" I snapped ", Iona has been kidnapped." Lizzie skidded to a stop, slowing her breathing

"If you go alone, you're going to get hurt too. We need to figure this out." I stopped, figuring out her logic.

"I guess you're right. Well that doesn't happen a lot." I laughed weakly, trying to lighten the dark atmosphere. The rest span into view, I saw Seth blow air through his muzzle, a wolfy sort of sigh of relief. _Be right back _thought Seth. He padded further into the forest to phase back.

"What are we going to do?" said Emmett awkwardly. Daniel sighed and walked over to where Lizzie stood.

"I guess Britain's off then?" muttered Jasper "We can't go to the Volturi on our own, plus Abi will have some problems, her morphing into Godzilla dog and all."

"We won't necessarily have to go on our own." Daniel mused thoughtfully, "I have friends in Surrey." Alice's eyes lit up. Carlisle, however, looked alarmed.

"They _are_…Civilized?" Daniel laughed, they are not like the scum in other parts of the country, and they are like me.

"How many?" enquired Jasper thoughtfully.

"Seven. My siblings and I moved to Italy for their inconspicuous benefit. We were roped in to the Volturi; my sister was plotting against Alec and I to be forced to cooperate." Carlisle relaxed.

"Well, phone them now. We need to get to Iona A.S.A.P." Said Lizzie sharply. Daniel rolled his eyes.

"Fine." He snapped his phone open, which I hadn't even seen him get it out of his pocket. He dialed a number and immediately said ", Hello, Fabian, is Rush there?" He continued murmuring a number of things after that, while we all stood nervously. Edward tightened his arm around Bella as he probably heard something in Daniels mind. "No." He said threatening. Daniel shut his phone. "It wasn't Rush suggesting it, it was one of their more…wilder friends. They're not coming. Don't worry about your girl. She's not human anymore, you know." Edward shifted uncomfortably.

Alec POV

She looked so upset. I had an urge to comfort her, but I didn't want to hurt her anymore than I had already done.

"Alec?" She whispered nervously.

"Yes?"

"Are we going to die?" I shivered. I hated myself for answering.

"Most probably. I look forward to it."

"Don't be such an emo. Why do you want to die?"

"It's better than having it drawn out, Think about it." Iona looked thoughtful, rather than sad.

"I'd prefer it if my friends came to Italy." I smiled at her, my muscles worked hard to remember how.

"With commitment like your coven has, I'm sure we'll be hearing Aro singing his greetings quite soon."

**Sam POV**

"Right, that's it!" I slammed my fist down on the surface of the table, it dinted ever so slightly.

"What is it, Sam?" called Emily facing the oven.

"Liam and Seth are not going to Britain. They are hiding something from us, Em. I can feel it."

**Jacob POV**

They could never make me do it. I would never ever go and see the reason for my suffering for these 6 months. Sam said we had to go and make sure Liam and Seth were okay, I didn't care to be honest. Seth and Liam were both leech-lovers as far as I was concerned. _Come on Mutley, got to go to Liam and Seth now _I heard Jared's voice echo from far away. I grunted through my nose and loped off.

**Daniel's POV**

"Lizzie? Please calm down." I pleaded with her, squeezing her hand. She was unable to bear any suspense well; as she was grinding her teeth so loud I could hear it distinctly.

"Déjà vu, Edward?"" said Emmett loudly.

"What do you mean, Emmett?" said Edward politely.

"Lizzie looked just like Bella when she was nervous. It's classic." Emmett grinned.

**Like it? Iona definatley will, btw, you reviews are great, thanks a bunch**

**Would love more!**


	18. Angelo Way out or asking for trouble?

Aro POV

**Hey, thanks for all your reviews, they've been great, here's your part, as requested Iona lol**

**Aro POV**

"Where is Imogene?" I called out to one of my more 'talented' vampires.

"Here, Aro." Said Imogene suddenly, appearing in front of me.

"Please, Imogene, now Jane has come back from her visit with the prisoners, please show them your fabulous talent, if you…err know what I mean."

"Of course, Aro," She chimed, and sped off towards the underground.

My problems were coming undone at last.

**Iona POV**

I wasn't tired, though with the amount of emotional stress, I leant wearily against the wall and tried to ignore the horrible fiery sensation at the back of my throat.

"You're thirsty, Iona." Alec stated.

"Clever." I snapped.

"Sorry, Iona,"

"You've said that at least one billion times now."

"Touché," I heard the faint sounds of someone arriving. "Someone is coming," He pointed out. We turned our heads sharply as the door opened.

"Ah. Alec, how nice to see you again, and Iona, it's a pleasure." The girl was quite tall and had short chocolate brown hair, and of course, glowing red eyes, she had a thick Italian accent.

"The pleasure is all friggin mine." I said stiffly, ignoring her held out hand.

"Oh dear," She sniffed.

"Imogene, Jane has already tortured us enough. We do not need more." Said Alec warmly. Two faced twat. Imogene suddenly crouched down to our level.

"Now listen." She hissed. "I am going to get you out of here, even if it kills me.

"Wha- I started to say.

"I'm serious. I and Angelo will break you out. Your friends will come and get themselves hurt, we know it. This week, we do not know what day, we will come and get you."

"We'll get caught; I'm not that stupid, liar." I said angrily. She was being stupid, and I wasn't at all sure if she knew about the senses. I saw Alec roll his eyes out of the corner on my eye.

"My mate (Angelo) is especially skilled. He can slip past anyone without being found."

"Imogene, we don't know if we can trust you." Alec cut in, looking wary.

"Angelo is your best friend, Alec." Imogene insisted. "I have to go." Before we could question anymore, she was out of sight.

"Well now what do we do?" Alec sighed.

"Don't ask me. Should we trust her? She seemed like a pompous cow."

"I can trust Angelo." He said quietly.

"You sure?" I shot back at him.

"Yep," He said shortly.

"Can I ask you something?" I said, swiftly changing the subject.

"You just did, but go ahead." I rolled my eyes.

"What got you in here?" Alec shifted uncomfortably. "Well?"

"Because I was supposed to kill Elizabeth Cullen and anyone who got in my path, AKA you and that girl who smelled like a wet dog,"

"She's supposed to be a werewolf." Alec broke out into laughter. "Seriously."

"Go on then, humor me." He laid his head back lazily, but his eyes snapped open when I got into explaining.

Edward POV

I kept my hands clenched firmly on the wheel as I thought of Lizzie alone with Daniel. He could kill her.

"Calm down Edward." Bella's soothing voice broke my trance.

"Can we talk about something that will take my mind off them?"

"Okay then…I miss the Volvo." She laughed.

"It was a good car." I agreed.

"Not that, idiot. I just remember it well." She laughed again.

"Why are you so laid back about them?" She laughed.

"Funny actually, who was a vampire when I was a human and who nearly jumped up in a class full of kids and massacred them all, who had a relationship with his singer, hmm?"

"Touché," I chuckled, she had a point. "Your fault though."

"How?" She laughed.

"By firstly, being the most unsure footed human ever, and secondly, smelling like the most addictive substance known to Vampire kind." I chuckled again.

"How could I help that? Spray liberal amounts of perfume on me or something?"

"Water would have had the same effect." I pointed out to her. Her hand tightened in mine.

"Seriously though, what do you think of them together? Drop Daniel's past Volturi involvement."

"To be honest, he seems kind of…Risky." I put out, nervously.

"Didn't I tell you to drop the Volturi?" She laughed.

"I meant that he hides a lot." My hand on the driver's wheel tightened.

"He will tell us when he is ready." She sighed and her sweet breath blew over my face.

"Do you like him?"

"I don't know enough about him to make that judgment."

"Exactly," I stated.

"You got me there." She laughed, and I leant my head towards hers and whispered,

"Owned,"

Liam POV

"Why wouldn't you let me drive?" Whined Seth like an annoying puppy.

"Cause it's my car, stupid."

"You are a rubbish driver."

"And you are a rubbish arguer." Seth groaned and kicked his seat. "Don't damage my car, you'll pay."

"Let me drive then!"

"Nope," I popped the 'p'.

"Fine." Said Seth childishly, he kicked his seat again.

"Sure, it's your wallet." I laughed. My phone beeped from inside the glove compartment. "Get that, will you?" I muttered to Seth.

"Sure," Seth retrieved my phone and snapped it open ", Hey Sam, No he's not with us yet. He's got to get here soon. Yes I know he has problems with it, I've heard it too you know, Jake's not _that _much of a grudge holder is he? ….Yes, just go on foot, or on paw; we need to tell you about it. Meet you at the gas station just outside Forks. K bye," Seth snapped the phone shut.

"So…?" I asked dubiously.

"Oh yeah, forgot. Jake has some problems coming over because of the little argument they had ages ago, you weren't phased then, that Bella one. And they are coming over at the gas station just a next turning over here, and that oracle leech will know about it, so they will all come."

"Bet they will fight or something." I smiled.

"Want to put your money where your mouth is, because I think that they know better than that."

"Fine, it's on."

"So it begins." Said Seth in an ominous tone as we turned into the gas station.

**Next chapter may take a while, or not, depending on if my computer decides to do its job at all.**

**p.s in your reviews tell me whether or not angelo and imogene should be trustworthy?**


	19. The ultimate wine resisting challenge

Alice POV

**Alice POV**

I scrutinized Lizzie's outfit as she stepped out of the car, much more sure footed then good old Bella. Lizzie was wearing a blue tank top and three quarter jeans. She obviously didn't feel the cold. Edward's new ford pulled into the gas station and I saw him laugh from inside the car. He didn't understand how important looking good was, typical Edward.

"So, Seth and Liam, when are the pack arriving?" Said Carlisle cordially, before they could open their mouths I shot in ", in exactly 5 seconds from now:" Liam shot a look at me and I smiled smugly back as 15 boys, all bare chested and wearing scrubby jeans (they seriously needed a makeover, but no one could make 15 mutleys look 'dashing')

"Where's Paul?" Said Bella as she got out of the car quickly,

"He moved on, found Tina, didn't he?" Jared laughed, the rest joined in except Jacob, looking glumly at the floor. Sam stepped forward, looking darkly at Carlisle.

"By what Seth has told me, his cousin's friend has been snatched by the Volturi."

"Yes. And his 'cousin's friend' has a name, as does his cousin." Said Abi in mock anger, expecting Sam to show his usual friendliness, but he completely ignored her. Carlisle smiled at Abi reassuringly; I squeezed Jaspers hand and Abi's glum face relaxed in seconds.

"Yes. She has." Said Carlisle,

"If you want us to help…Started Sam,

"It's not _our _problem." Spat Jacob. Sam growled under his breath and Jacob recoiled obediently.

"As I was saying, we'd be glad to come to Italy. There is, however one problem. I'm sure that your coven is large, and my pack is large. The Volturi is massive." Sam gestured to us for an answer.

"I have lots of friends, and some inside friends too." Daniel added.

"How many are there?" Said Sam, shooting a quizzical look at the rest of his pack,

"At least 5, if the worst comes to worst my, err…Wilder friends...

"No." interrupted Carlisle sharply.

"Sure sure," said Daniel, holding his hands up in front of him ", only a thought."

"A bad one at that," Grumbled Edward, Bella silenced him with a look, I'd seen that they had this conversation in the car, I smiled.

"When do we leave?" Asked Leah harshly.

"A.S.A.P," said Esme ", Iona is in trouble; of course we have to go soon." Carlisle nodded in agreement.

"You better get some food from here; I hear that you wolves are fatsos when it comes to eating." Muttered Emmett, I struggled to contain my face. Sam growled.

"I don't think that's going to solve anything." Said Carlisle quietly,

"K, boss." Grumbled Emmett,

"Well if we want to go soon we better go now then." Said Jared enthusiastically,

"It would be better." I piped up. Jared looked taken aback at being responded to by some 'leech' like me.

"Sure, but we need food for the journey, you better think about 'food' too. Seeing as you are endangering _her_." Said Sam coldly, gesturing to Lizzie.

"We don't need your advice. We had our 'food' just before we left." Said Edward, winning with the 'cold tone' contest by miles, though he grinned when he heard my thoughts,

"Meet you at the airport, and we'll get there first, by the way." Said Emmett casually, Rosalie glared at him mockingly.

"You probably will, seeing as we actually eat normal food, you'll be there rushing while we enjoy our food that isn't liquidized like an ancient persons food." Muttered Liam darkly.

Iona POV

"Honestly Iona, I trust Angelo and Imogene, why can't you?"

"I don't know, Alec. I had trouble trusting you; I need to meet this Angelo." At that precise moment the door crashed open ", Speak of the devil, and the devil will come." I said under my breath, Alec smirked.

"Angelo, Long time no see." Alec greeted warmly. Suck up.

"My friend, long time it has been." Said Angelo with a thick Italian accent, he had black hair which flopped dramatically over one eye (emo) and somehow tanned but drained skin at the same time, he wore a black suit.

"Angelo, when?" Asked Alec cautiously ", I will need all information to err…check that things are in order if you get me."

"Of course, your brother Daniel called me. He said that the girls coven are on their way and will be there in three days. Therefore…"

"I understand. Daniel knows that I regret my actions?" Alec said even more cautiously.

"He told me to get Jane on you, so no."

"Give me the phone."

"No groveling under my surveillance." Said Angelo smartly, and he waved jovially as he exited the cell.

That's one rule I like, sorry Ali." I said well humouredly.

"Ugh." Alec sighed "He's proper going to give me the evils." It was only then did I notice his English accent.

"Hey, you have an English accent!"

"Clever girl," He rolled his eyes.

"Where are you from?"

"Surrey, England. I wish I never left." He sighed, I took that as meaning that the conversation was over, but of course it wasn't over for me.

"Why?"

"I moved from a coven of Vampires that I had been great friends with for a long time with my sister Jane, and my brother Daniel. We were invited to join the Volturi because of our extraordinary talents. At the time we didn't know about the Volturi in full. After only a few weeks of being in their guard, we had them figured out. Jane was now the Volturi's puppet, and Aro was particularly fond of her. I was a loyal servant, and nothing more. Daniel had always been unsure where his loyalty lay, and he never became anything more than a colleague to anybody. Many years later Daniel and I got an order to kill the Half Vampire, Elizabeth Cullen. We were warned that the vegetarian coven would protect her, although we went over confidently. You know the rest." He finished with another sigh and now I knew the subject was closed.

The burning sensation at the back of my throat was almost unbearable now. Alec seemed to be the same as he was gritting his teeth together and his eyes were the darkest ebony.

"This is getting stupid." I said, barely controlling my tension.

"It got a long time ago." Alec grumbled. We heard light footsteps come our way, yet again; I inhaled the aroma of long awaited blood, though this wasn't animal.

"Right one cue, I think." Alec grinned, but stopped, noticing the panicked look on my face.

"What's wrong…Oh of course. You're a 'vegetarian'. I forgot. Don't be so picky." He smiled. This was quite sinister.

"So you're O.K about it?" I muttered, the footsteps were getting closer, I was resisting with all my might and I realized that if I was not a newborn, I'd be fine.

"Okay about what?"

"Letting an innocent human die, because you're friggin thirsty,"

"Hmm, I've never thought about it like that before. I guess 60 years should have done that but apparently not. But for now I should because we don't want me killing your little Halfling friend, do we?" He grinned sheepishly. I groaned.

"What should I do?" I moaned as the door slammed open with Imogene carrying a red stained flask.

"Drink, Iona." Ordered Alec, thrusting the flask towards me, the temptation was getting extremely hard to resist.

"Never!" I said melodramatically, trying to lighten the situation but unfortunately the temptation was overpowering, but I resisted further.

"I've got to say; sometimes the 'noble act' can get annoying." Alec groaned.

"Two words Ali: 'Tough' and 'crap'." I stated matter of factly.

"For me?" Alec looked like a Labrador puppy begging.

"Let me think- no." I stopped breathing; this helped although I couldn't erase the memory of the scent from the back of my dry mouth. Was I ever going to get through this?

Liam POV

Being back in the jeep was better, I felt better without being surrounded by Count Doctula and his merry band of Nosferatu's. I was extremely glad that the others decided to get their own cars, but I was still stuck with Seth, he could be funny at times but when he wants to drive, he wants to drive.

"You drove last time." He whined.

"Yet again, Seth: It's my car."

"You are a drive a holic."

"Maybe it has something to do with the way you drove your Toyota Tacoma truck that your Aunt got you over a cliff. Maybe it's not, but that's just me."

"Don't go on about it." He grumbled.

"Oh no, that was just a freak accident, of course your driving expertise are amazing, but I do recall a certain Rabbit that Jacob owned being driven into a brick wall." Seth shut up then.

"Ah, sweet silence…" I laughed, Seth muttered something under his breath that sounded like 'Friggin smart arse, has a memory the size of Peru.' I laughed again. The phone rang and before I could ask, Seth snatched my phone from my bag and said

"Yeah? Oh hey. You've got a proper inside plan? That's good…Make sure the girl…Yes I know she has a name, _fine _Elizabeth then, better not get her near any of…SHE IS NO WAY GOING TO HELP US WITH THAT!" My ears rang, and Seth shut the phone, fuming ", It's that greasy twat, Daniel. He thinks that his little girlfriend is strong enough to help take down the Volturi."

"Fair do's though, Seth, Elizabeth has all her human blood which makes her have the strength of a newborn, without the entire control problem, but you're right, it would be extremely dangerous, they are asking for her to be killed."

"Ah well, one less leech for us then." Seth grinned smugly.

"Your cousin is one of them, Seth." I said quietly, Seth immediately looked upset.

"I just can't grasp it, Liam. _She _could have been completely happy, had a proper prolonged life and been able to be herself without the urge to kill anyone, but that _guy _had to change her. I swear, Liam. When I see that guy I am going to wring his filthy little neck and…

"I've just eaten, Seth."

"Oh sorry, I'm just so _angry_." He hissed.

"She could be happy as one of them, Seth."

"She's never going to be able to talk to us properly ever again." He put his head in his hands.

**I'm kind of stuck at the moment and no writing for a while, sorry, bit busy etc etc, hope you liked it, bye bye.**


	20. Grudge on a Plane

Hey, i was writing this _on my birthday! _look at that for dedication! lol, nothing much happens but its leading up.

**Elizabeth POV**

(On plane)

"What films do they have on this thing? I'm useless at technology." I moaned.

"Let's see," Said Daniel casually, and poked at the touch screen, on a few simple directions I had been to stupid to follow "Forrest Gump, Prince Caspian, Saw 3, Jumper, I Am Legend, and baby crap like Barbie's new nose etc." I laughed.

"Nothing sounds good."

"Why?"

"Seen Forrest Gump about ten million times, can't be bothered with talking badgers so Caspian is out, I get scared easily so Saw 3 is out, Will Smith annoys me so Jumper and I Am Legend is out, as for Barbie, new noses don't interest me, thanks." Daniel grinned; he then glanced through the aisle to the rest of our companions.

"Your dad doesn't like me much, does he?" He said darkly, but with a noticeable trace of humor in his tone. I glanced back and saw him glaring at Daniel grudgingly, I shot a look of annoyed shock at him.

"He has no right to be like that, I've known him for about a week." I sat up a bit.

"So I don't need to ask for daddy's consent to date his daughter?" Daniel smirked.

"Hardly a dating concept is it? We've never dated." I pointed out.

"Let's call the aeroplane flight a date then." He said smugly.

"A very long boring date…No offence." I said quickly.

"None taken," He laughed ", there is something I wanted to talk about though."

"Which is?" I asked curiously.

"Well…Don't get mad but do you really have to fight in Italy?" He looked like his lip was about to tremble, in a fake puppy dog model.

"Yes I really have to." I crossed my arms stubbornly, though I knew I would cave soon, I had to act fast (I was a wimp).

"You could get hurt."

"Doy."

"Seriously,"

"I'm stronger than you." Ha, I'd found a comeback.

"You can bleed."

"Not easily."

"You still can bleed."

"Face it, Daniel. You've lost this battle." He sighed dramatically.

"I _never _lose." He smirked.

"Well, there's a first for everything." I said with a final tone in my voice. We were turned in our chairs glaring at each other, when Daniel finally gave up and put his arm around my shoulder.

"I'll win tomorrow; you need to sleep now, you need strength for arguing see, I wouldn't want to fight a battle that's not worthwhile."

"Sure." I yawned and started to pretend to sleep. Sucker.

**Edward POV**

"Get a grip, Edward." Said Bella irritably, I was glaring up the aisle at Mr. Perfect twat.

"He's only just stopped killing humans, Bella." I whispered through gritted teeth.

"Edward, has he nearly killed a class full of children and her?" She said calmly.

"Not that we know of."

"Who reads minds?" I gave in and turned my head towards her.

_Finally! _I heard Alice's exasperated thoughts. I chuckled, and so did Bella when she heard the same. I was still tensed, ready to snap Daniel's head off.

"Please Edward?" Her eyes were burning ", just trust him?" I sighed ", Come on Edward."

"Fine," I relaxed my stern posture, she was still looking anxiously at me. I smiled at her to reassure her.

"You could like Daniel, you know." She looked down, playing with the zip on her jacket.

"How do you do it, Bella?" I said softly.

"Do what?" She looked curious.

"Like people so easily." She laughed lightly.

"It's an acquired skill," She said in a mock pompous voice ", seriously though, you could like him, and he is like you a lot."

"Should I take that as a compliment or...

"Edward." S he cut in.

"Okay, okay, I'll try, Bella." She smiled in satisfaction, then leant her head on my shoulder, in boredom.

Abi POV

Alice kept up a constant chatter in my ear; I think she felt sorry for me, as my family now considered me a disgrace. A hint of her pity was that Jasper was smiling wryly at what seemed to be an inside joke. They can jump out of the plane for all I care. The only person that I didn't mind dead on this plane was Lizzie, and that was because she and Iona were my only friends right now. I'd get Iona out of that deathtrap, and then we could leave, and go somewhere cold, so the rest couldn't bother us. Though Lizzie might get upset, seeing as her Daniel wasn't there. That Edward and Bella may be her biological father and mother, but they'd never been there for her.

"Abi? Abi? Are you listening?" Alice's voice cut in.

"No." I said shortly.

"What's wrong?" She said sympathetically. The stench of wet dog came down the aisle as I recognized Embry's rough voice ", Couldn't mean that she doesn't like being a leech, could it?" He sped off towards to toilets before Alice could swear even a tiny little bit.

"Honestly, Abi, it isn't that bad. The speed, for one is amazing. You can _stop time_, Abi! _And _turn into a cool looking wolf." I sighed, maybe I could talk to her, and she didn't seem that bad, though she could talk more than anything.

"I've lost my whole family, they all hate me."

"Yeah but who likes them, whoops. No offence, but they are annoying." Jasper smirked.

"Yeah but then again, so are you." I stated, with a completely straight face.

"Nice comeback." Said Emmett appreciatably from behind us.

"Isn't it just," I muttered under my breath sarcastically.

Iona POV

If I thought it was hard before, now there was no word for how much I wanted that blood, but my repulsion of drinking human blood was greater by far.

"Iona, no one would blame you now if you just took the blood." Said Alec softly,

"No." I said hoarsely.

"Come on, Iona." He pleaded. I closed my eyes and concentrated. I heard a crash and opened my eyes. The flask had thrown itself into the furthest corner of the room, still unbroken.

"You're getting better at that, by the way." He added. I had been practicing with small stones that littered the floor of the cell. Small footsteps interrupted his last word.

"Hey Imogene," Said Alec lazily as she bounded in. I was concentrating so much on resisting the human blood that I barely noticed the other flask in her hand. As soon as I did, I sat up straight.

"Yes, you guessed it." She smiled ", I gave your dietary info to the chef and…" She lightly threw the flask over to me where I made it stop in midair ad drop in front of me.

"Thanks." I muttered, and quickly pulled the stopper out of the flask and put it to my mouth. The warm liquid never fully quenched my thirst, though it helped considerably.

"Where did you get this?" Hissed Alec to Imogene,

"Easy. I managed to get outside Volterra, using Violet's talent (who has a somewhat indiscrete crush on Angelo). Then badda Bing badda boom, you got your blood." She grinned smugly.

"Smart. Better make sure Aro doesn't want a hug."

"Ugh. Yes." She shuddered, jokingly "I better go, to tell you the truth, if I keep coming down here, Marcus will suspect something." She vanished in a blur of white and brown.

hope you enjoyed, reviews are welcome :P


	21. Tragic' stories

This carries on immediately after the last chaptr, no chapters for a while sorry, going to Ireland

**This carries on immediately after the last chaptr, no chapters for a while sorry, going to Ireland. Thanks for the comments, they were useful**

"Spoilt," Alec rolled his eyes.

"What? You call me spoilt, when you take away someone's life for food, and sometimes even enjoyment?" I narrowed my eyes. Alec looked thoughtful.

"I do see where you're coming from. But us Vampires are _supposed _to drink human blood. It's natural."

"Technically Vampires aren't natural. Scientists would have a field day if they found out about us."

"Yes. You have yet another point. Still, ever seen a Vampire feed on humans in the movies? I think not." He laughed.

"A few movies have had Vampire cow's etcetera, but I can't remember the names." I struggled to remember them.

"Now you've got me trying to remember them." Alec grumbled.

"Ha."

"Seriously though, what got you like that in the first place? What happened after I left?"

"Well, Lizzie and your brother got me and Abi into this room, after that all hell broke out you know. Then there were that coven, Lizzie's real parents were in it. The leader (I think) Carlisle said stuff to me and Abi and told us about Vampires, and what we normally fed on. He told us about the alternative, he seemed serious, so me and Abi agreed. The end." I smiled, satisfied at my short but sweet explanation.

"That's all?" Alec raised an eyebrow.

"That's all."

"Not very exciting."

"What were you expecting? A Jeremy Kyle worthy explanation?" I looked at him quizzically.

"No it's just that…Never mind. Forget about it."

"No, I won't. Tell me." I grimaced.

"Fine then. Well usually Vampire backgrounds are a little more…Tragic, you know what I mean?"

"Was your history 'tragic'?" I smirked as I said the last word.

"That's a bedtime story for another time, little one." He returned the smirk, although I could definitely sense a lot of reluctance to tell that story, I wouldn't forget that.

"One thing I am curious about. I wonder if Daniel would even dare to ask for certain _help _with the rescue mission."

"I am not a mind reader, Allie, I need more detail."

"Fine but some things do relate to my 'tragic' story."

"Leave them out then." I said adamantly.

"Well, before Jane, Daniel, and I came to Italy, we had friends in London. Normally in London, the population of Vampires are wraith like, and vicious. We found a coven of six Vampires that 'owned' the city. There was Alexander, his mate Georgia, Rush, Oliver (who was 6 years old when changed), Alana, and Conner. 'Tragic' stories accompany them but I really can't be bothered." He sighed dramatically, I really wanted to hear these stories, but I held my tongue then.

"What are they like?"

"Alexander is a jerk, Georgia is stuck in the 1800's, Rush is a depressive emo, Oliver is like one of those sinister children that looks at you scarily and never talks (seriously, he freaks me out), Alana is well…strange, and Conner is a sarcastic jerk."

"Nice bunch." I commented, raising my eyebrows.

"Yeah, they were partly the reason why we left for Italy. I guess Rush could have been okay if…

"If?" I said eagerly.

"Never mind." He shook his head awkwardly.

"Okay. Would the world really blow up if you told me?" I looked sharply at him.

"No but-

"Would it?" I demanded.

"Okay. Fine," He sighed deeply ", Well Rush never knew his parents. He was a ship boy and the work was tough. He was beaten regularly by the ship's captain and by some of the more violent passengers. As Rush grew into an adolescent he also grew depressed. He stopped talking altogether. Soon the beatings got worse. They scorned at the boy who never spoke. Rush got his arm broken, his ribs broken, etcetera. His only friend- The ships doctor, helped him with his regular needs for treatment. Guess who came on board next? One day, a new load of passengers came on, as usual. And a vampire was in their midst. His name was Elliott. Rush noticed that this man was following him a lot, and it would be hard to not recognize a Vampire, would it not? After a while, Rush went to the coal room, to try and get rid of this sinister stranger. Elliott cornered Rush, and bit him. Then the doctor appeared behind him and tore his head off. Rush doesn't remember anymore. He was in too much pain for hat. He woke up on a beach in Anglesey, Wales, and he traveled to London from there. He wandered around like an outcast, hunting from there to there. We found him; he fought us but gave in. He joined us, the end." He smiled a bit too cheerfully for my liking.

"That's it?" I asked tentatively.

"What? Were you expecting the Titanic or something?" He laughed.

"Kind of." I admitted. He laughed for a long while. I drummed my fingers on the floor while I waited persistently for him to stop.

"Sorry." He said after he stopped laughing.

"So you should be, you laugh like a hyena." I snapped. He chuckled again. I could barely wait to get out of here, Lizzie and Abi better hurry.

Rush POV

I was glad to be in my own aisle of the plane. The others would be irritating. Extremely irritating. It would be good to see Daniel and hopefully Alec again. No one really knew Jane, except that she had an outer shell that was sickly and sinisterly sweet. She always gave you the feeling that something much stronger lurked underneath the surface, and of course it did, as her power was excruciating.

"Coffee sir? Or tea?" Simpered a blonde woman with a trolley, looking at me hopefully to see whether I would give her some of my _precious _attention.

"No thank you." I said cool without looking at her. I could sense her obvious hurt and confusion without even looking at her. She wheeled her trolley off without another word.

"Bad day, Sonic?" Leered Alexander. I nearly flinched at the nickname I hated so much. Blue hedge hogs weren't my preference.

I gritted my teeth. Georgia grinned next to him, busy twisting her glossy dark hair into a tight bun. I sighed at their stupid efforts to make me shout. I hadn't said more than a yes or no to them ever, what made them think I would ever say anything more? Only an hour until we were at Italy now, and then I could do whatever we had to come here for, and then I could maybe join their coven, it couldn't be as hellish as the one I was in now. I knew I'd have to be a vegetarian, like them. But it was a fair enough price, it wouldn't be hard to give up, I never had much of a vice on anything these days. Maybe they wouldn't bother me if I didn't want to talk.

"Rush?" Unlike some people. I turned to face the person who had spoken ", Can you pass me that newspaper?" Said Alana, I lightly threw the newspaper over, saying nothing ", Thanks."

"Welcome." I muttered. Around a half an hour later of sitting and looking at the back of the persons chair in front of me the captains voice boomed out ",We will be landing in around five minutes, please fasten your seatbelt again. We know that you have a lot of choice in…" I switched off then, it got pointless listening anymore. Welcome to Italy, Rush.


	22. Conference

**This carries on immediately after the last chapter. Sorry for the wait. It's a bit long, err couldn't end it right, sorry.**

"Spoilt," Alec rolled his eyes.

"What? You call me spoilt, when you take away someone's life for food, and sometimes even enjoyment?" I narrowed my eyes. Alec looked thoughtful.

"I do see where you're coming from. But us Vampires are _supposed _to drink human blood. It's natural."

"Technically Vampires aren't natural. Scientists would have a field day if they found out about us."

"Yes. You have yet another point. Still, ever seen a Vampire feed on humans in the movies? I think not." He laughed.

"A few movies have had Vampire cow's etcetera, but I can't remember the names." I struggled to remember them.

"Now you've got me trying to remember them." Alec grumbled.

"Ha."

"Seriously though, what got you like that in the first place? What happened after I left?"

"Well, Lizzie and your brother got me and Abi into this room, after that all hell broke out you know. Then there were that coven, Lizzie's real parents were in it. The leader (I think) Carlisle said stuff to me and Abi and told us about Vampires, and what we normally fed on. He told us about the alternative, he seemed serious, so me and Abi agreed. The end." I smiled, satisfied at my short but sweet explanation.

"That's all?" Alec raised an eyebrow.

"That's all."

"Not very exciting."

"What were you expecting? A Jeremy Kyle worthy explanation?" I looked at him quizzically.

"No it's just that…Never mind. Forget about it."

"No, I won't. Tell me." I grimaced.

"Fine then. Well usually Vampire backgrounds are a little more…Tragic, you know what I mean?"

"Was your history 'tragic'?" I smirked as I said the last word.

"That's a bedtime story for another time, little one." He returned the smirk, although I could definitely sense a lot of reluctance to tell that story, I wouldn't forget that.

"One thing I am curious about. I wonder if Daniel would even dare to ask for certain _help _with the rescue mission."

"I am not a mind reader, Allie, I need more detail."

"Fine but some things do relate to my 'tragic' story."

"Leave them out then." I said adamantly.

"Well, before Jane, Daniel, and I came to Italy, we had friends in London. Normally in London, the population of Vampires are wraith like, and vicious. We found a coven of six Vampires that 'owned' the city. There was Alexander, his mate Georgia, Rush, Oliver (who was 6 years old when changed), Alana, and Conner. 'Tragic' stories accompany them but I really can't be bothered." He sighed dramatically, I really wanted to hear these stories, but I held my tongue then.

"What are they like?"

"Alexander is a jerk, Georgia is stuck in the 1800's, Rush is a depressive emo, Oliver is like one of those sinister children that looks at you scarily and never talks (seriously, he freaks me out), Alana is well…strange, and Conner is a sarcastic jerk."

"Nice bunch." I commented, raising my eyebrows.

"Yeah, they were partly the reason why we left for Italy. I guess Rush could have been okay if…

"If?" I said eagerly.

"Never mind." He shook his head awkwardly.

"Okay. Would the world really blow up if you told me?" I looked sharply at him.

"No but-

"Would it?" I demanded.

"Okay. Fine," He sighed deeply ", Well Rush never knew his parents. He was a ship boy and the work was tough. He was beaten regularly by the ship's captain and by some of the more violent passengers. As Rush grew into an adolescent he also grew depressed. He stopped talking altogether. Soon the beatings got worse. They scorned at the boy who never spoke. Rush got his arm broken, his ribs broken, etcetera. His only friend- The ships doctor, helped him with his regular needs for treatment. Guess who came on board next? One day, a new load of passengers came on, as usual. And a vampire was in their midst. His name was Elliott. Rush noticed that this man was following him a lot, and it would be hard to not recognize a Vampire, would it not? After a while, Rush went to the coal room, to try and get rid of this sinister stranger. Elliott cornered Rush, and bit him. Then the doctor appeared behind him and tore his head off. Rush doesn't remember anymore. He was in too much pain for hat. He woke up on a beach in Anglesey, Wales, and he traveled to London from there. He wandered around like an outcast, hunting from there to there. We found him; he fought us but gave in. He joined us, the end." He smiled a bit too cheerfully for my liking.

"That's it?" I asked tentatively.

"What? Were you expecting the Titanic or something?" He laughed.

"Kind of." I admitted. He laughed for a long while. I drummed my fingers on the floor while I waited persistently for him to stop.

"Sorry." He said after he stopped laughing.

"So you should be, you laugh like a hyena." I snapped. He chuckled again. I could barely wait to get out of here, Lizzie and Abi better hurry.

Rush POV

I was glad to be in my own aisle of the plane. The others would be irritating. Extremely irritating. It would be good to see Daniel and hopefully Alec again. No one really knew Jane, except that she had an outer shell that was sickly and sinisterly sweet. She always gave you the feeling that something much stronger lurked underneath the surface, and of course it did, as her power was excruciating.

"Coffee sir? Or tea?" Simpered a blonde woman with a trolley, looking at me hopefully to see whether I would give her some of my _precious _attention.

"No thank you." I said cool without looking at her. I could sense her obvious hurt and confusion without even looking at her. She wheeled her trolley off without another word.

"Bad day, Sonic?" Leered Alexander. I nearly flinched at the nickname I hated so much. Blue hedge hogs weren't my preference.

I gritted my teeth. Georgia grinned next to him, busy twisting her glossy dark hair into a tight bun. I sighed at their stupid efforts to make me shout. I hadn't said more than a yes or no to them ever, what made them think I would ever say anything more? Only an hour until we were at Italy now, and then I could do whatever we had to come here for, and then I could maybe join their coven, it couldn't be as hellish as the one I was in now. I knew I'd have to be a vegetarian, like them. But it was a fair enough price, it wouldn't be hard to give up, I never had much of a vice on anything these days. Maybe they wouldn't bother me if I didn't want to talk.

"Rush?" Unlike some people. I turned to face the person who had spoken ", Can you pass me that newspaper?" Said Alana, I lightly threw the newspaper over, saying nothing ", Thanks."

"Welcome." I muttered. Around a half an hour later of sitting and looking at the back of the persons chair in front of me the captains voice boomed out ",We will be landing in around five minutes, please fasten your seatbelt again. We know that you have a lot of choice in…" I switched off then, it got pointless listening anymore. Welcome to Italy, Rush.

Abi POV

I walked slowly at the back of the crowd of people streaming into the airport; I was getting irritated with these crowds. My throat burned in protest as Emmett casually arm locked me to make sure I wouldn't 'eat' anyone. I looked longingly at a young male passerby.

"Oi." Edward muttered under his breath. He obviously heard my thoughts.

"Privacy invader." I muttered angrily, and I got a laugh in response. I was being _serious._

"Canine leech, you may want to watch your temper, could get harder." Said Embry coldly, his voice struck a knife in my back; I'd never heard Embry talk like that. As he reminded me of the thirst, I blanched, it was now harder. My throat felt like a drier version of the Sahara desert. Alice's mate flinched; he thought it was hard for _him._ I had the emotions already; he only got the second hand ones. Bella suddenly looked up.

"They're here." She said nervously. Alice was already aware (of course) and looking towards the arrivals exit. Daniel rose in one fluid movement and went to greet his 'friends'.

"Hello Alexander." He said politely.

"Long time no see, how long has it been? Err…60 years?" Said Alexander rigidly.

"Preferred pompous Italian twats to us? Can't say I blame you to be honest." A red haired man sneered. I still wasn't clear on the story, why did Daniel and his siblings leave England to go to the Volturi? I would get answers soon. Daniel clubbed the ginger jerk in the back of his head. The rest of the coven waited behind Daniel awkwardly.

"Excuse me, Alexander?" Interrupted Carlisle, Alexander looked up in response ", well we need to get familiar with your coven. Name?" He raised his eyebrow.

"Ugh," Alexander rolled his eyes ", My mate, Georgia," He gestured towards a small woman with deep brown chocolate hair ", Conner," He pointed at the twat ", His mate Alana," He pointed to a slightly taller girl with light brown hair ", Oliver," He pointed to a small boy of around seven who was the most photogenic kid I'd ever seen ", Rush is buying the paper. And yours?" He eyed Emmett nervously.

"Oh, Bella and Edward, Jasper and Alice, Emmett and Rosalie, err…Abi, Elizabeth, and the rest are wolves which I am sure Daniel told you about. Right, Daniel?" He eyed him suspiciously.

"Yes." He said quickly, taunted by the pressure.

"They are…Tame dogs, are they? They aren't Children of the Moon" Said Alexander coolly.

"Of course not, but in the movie _Van Helsing _didn't Dracula keep Werewolves as pets? So if that is so, you're safe." Said Sam, matching Alexander's cool tone, the rest of the pack guffawed like playground bullies. Alexander's eyes narrowed.

"Hey, anyway Alexander," Said Edward quickly, probably counteracting from the vampires thoughts ", how do you plan on helping us with Oliver, he may be counted as an immortal child." Alexander's scarlet eyes traveled to the boy.

"I was thinking maybe we should go somewhere more private, Carlisle. I was thinking a hotel? Your girl will be tired, Daniel. And dogs might need a kennel too." He winked at Daniel. Edward stiffened, obviously from the 'your girl' remark. Sam growled shortly.

"We'll find a different hotel." Said Liam quickly.

At the hotel Lizzie was basically dead in Daniel's arms, so he took her to a room quickly. You could only glance at Edward to realize that his opinion of 'lying in Daniel's arms' was not good. His grinding teeth made a loud and annoying noise.

"Shut up ripsaw." Muttered the ginger jerk. Edward ignored him and we carried on walking towards the room. Carlisle opened the door so quickly that I didn't even see the card key in his hand. We all headed inside in a silent single file. Promptly they all fought about what was going to happen, while they pushed each over I clicked my fingers, and they froze. Knowing I only had around ten seconds I made my way to a single leather seat. The second I sat down I stared at the bickering people who hadn't even noticed me yet; Carlisle and Esme were the only two who seemed composed. They were seated on a sofa.

"Umm…" Carlisle seemed hesitant to stop them.

"Shut up." Barked Sam irritably, everyone shut up immediately, the Vampires glaring at him.

"We don't see why we should take order from the pound puppies." Spat Alexander.

"Alexander, please can I repeat the question I asked you before?" Sighed Edward. Alexander hesitated.

"I believe that Oliver is powerful enough to fight them off." He finished lamely.

"Yeah right, he's a mini Mike Tyson?" Growled Paul under his breath. Alexander ignored him and continued to eye Carlisle, waiting for a verdict.

"Alexander, you should have left him behind." Carlisle exhaled in disapproval. Oliver narrowed his eyes.

"I may look like a child, but I can defend myself." He cut in angrily, his adorable voice ringing out.

"How old are you, Oliver?" Carlisle asked calmly.

"78," He cocked his head to the side, waiting for a judgment "I am a big boy." He said in a sing song voice. Emmett snorted. Oliver sent him an evil look, and Emmett's laugh boomed out, but suddenly Emmett silenced with a choke, he clutched his throat and looked like he was choking, but this was impossible, of course?

"Stop it!" Rosalie screamed, diving in front of Emmett, who would have been turning blue right now, if not for the fact that he was not human. Emmett stopped choking promptly and began to massage his throat.

"What you just did had something to do with your talent, I assume?" Carlisle eyed Oliver nervously.

"Yes. He makes people feel like they are human again, and choking." Alexander said, attempting not to be squeezed out of the conversation.

"Like Jane." I could hear Edward murmur to Bella.

"Yes. That is why we don't want to leave him behind." Alexander muttered under his breath.

"ANYWAY," I finally said loudly, making them all jump (excepting Edward, of course) ", How are we going to tackle the Volturi tomorrow, from what I heard, we are going to die." They all stared at me, shocked.

"We do have inside help, Fanged dog." Spat Alexander nastily. A low hiss sounded in my throat, his ruby eyes glittered with satisfaction at my annoyance.

"We do have around 15 insiders in the Volturi guard." Reassured the 'supposed' speechless Rush guy.

"How many do they have that are loyal to them?" I shot at him, examining his face for any lie, Rush narrowed his burgundy eyes.

"Around 35."

"Well, we are pretty much dead meat." I concluded.

"I don't know if Jane…" He trailed off, looking awkward.

"Jane will never come back to us. I don't want her to come back." Hissed Daniel, who had appeared beside Emmett.

"Look, we aren't going for a fully fledged battle, just to get Iona busted out. Can't we just stop talking about this, and just go tomorrow?" Cut in Sam.

"Yeah sure, they need their puppy dreams anyway." Daniel replied coolly. I scrutinized Rush. His blood red eyes were piercing mine with an emotion I didn't understand. I stared questionably back at him, but he shook his head and looked away. Everyone from Alexander's coven and the werewolves started to exit the room, presumably to discuss their own matters.

"Abi, I have an idea," Said Jasper very seriously to me, after the others had left ", you know your power?"

"Which?" I asked cautiously ", Being a fanged fur ball or doing the freeze thing."

"Freeze." Edward answered even before I got the last syllable out.

"Yes, that, how long can you do it for?" Jasper released that stupid calm thing so I couldn't do the sulky teenager act.

"Around one minute but it kind of drains you. You're not suggesting that while they're frozen I get them? But that's not enough time!" I said furiously, breaking out of the calm reverie.

"You can try to make it enough time tonight, I know it's a jump in the dark, and a bit badly timed but-

"Badly timed? I could have saved them easily if I'd have trained in time and you give that idea around 8 hours before the actual thing? Now I think we need a stronger word than 'bad timing'," I narrowed my eyes ", But this is all I have, so…Who's going to help?"

Lizzie POV

I awoke with a start. A cold sweat drenched my face and neck. I couldn't make out the shapes in the room, as it was pitch dark.

"Daniel?" I said aloud, hoping someone was there. No answer. I fumbled at the side of my bed for the light switch for my bedside light. The light came on and the sudden shock of it made me squint. The room was obviously a hotel room as the interior design made it impossible for it not to be. I must have been carried here after the flight because I was so consumed by jet lag. Suddenly I caught the sound of an approaching hoard of footsteps come closer to the door.

"Hey Lizzie, you awake?" Whispered Daniel at the door.

"Yeah, who's there?" I asked curiously.

"My friends. Do you mind if we come in to talk? We'll go in the other room if you want?"

"Sure, why not?" I mumbled groggily, the alert sense of their sudden arrival disappearing rapidly. The other coven traipsed gracefully into the room, thankfully not looking at the morning me. Daniel waved them into the other room.

"You okay?" He asked, concerned.

"Yeah,What time is it?" I sat up further in my bed.

"5:00 am, He smiled ", you slept for 11 hours."

"Joy," I muttered lazily, stretching my arms upwards ", can I speak to Abi a bit? Kind of bored." Daniel arched an eyebrow.

"You sure she's…stable enough?"

"What do you mean?" I said, scrutinizing him.

"She could attack you, Lizzie, she's stronger than you."

"She's my friend, Daniel." I said coldly.

"This doesn't stop her from being an out of control newborn puppy!" He said, his voice rising. I stood up and headed for the bathroom, quickly changing into my plain gray hoodie and blue jeans.

"Lizzie, look, I'm sorry for insulting your friend, I just don't want you to get hurt." He pleaded.

"I looked after myself around werewolves for 17 years before you popped into my life," I said harshly "What is the deal with the stupid blood feud that you have going on with the werewolves!? Does Abi fit in _anywhere? _Even her own _family _turned her out!" I slammed the bathroom door open and headed for the door swiftly.

"Wait Lizzie!" Daniel said desperately, I wheeled around, and looked into his painfully handsome face.

"What?" I spat "Want to offend some more of my friends?" Daniel looked as if he could reply. I slipped out of the door in a fraction of a second, leaving Daniel speechless behind me.

**well, not all of it could be peachy could it ha-ha, well, I know this isn't the best, it's a bit OTT, oh yeah, I read breaking dawn, I know other people hated it, but I liked it, cheesy, but good cheese. I got Alec's gift a bit off though! Lol, btw, would love reviews. **

**press the button today!**


	23. A Clos'er' call

Iona POV

**This chapter is kind of awkward, I am on the verge of writers block (again,I know) I have a few idea's about what to put next, but not a lot of ways to phrase it..meh.**

Iona POV

"Stop." Ordered Alec as I aimlessly tossed another pebble on the floor at him with my mind.

"No." I threw another one, it landed squarely between his two burgundy eyes. He twitched irritably.

"I foresee in my amazing mind, that something bad would happen if you were to do that again." He stated, his English accent sounding formal. I chucked another stone at him.

"Oh yeah, Ally?" I raised my eyebrow, mentally throwing another pebble at him. He grinned and slid closer to me, pushing me to the side, I pushed him back but then we locked eyes. I suddenly felt completely lost, staring into the somehow cold violent dark red his eyes had. His eyes were wide, innocent, like I had never seen them before. I couldn't tear myself away from his gaze. As suddenly as it had started, his head sharply turned away, and he was opposite me again in the blink of a human eye.

"Sorry." He muttered quietly.

"What for?" I asked curiously, still confused about what my sudden 'epiphany' sort of thing had made me feel about him.

"Err...Nothing. Forget it." He looked down quickly, his dark hair flopping in his face.

"No. I have a long memory; I won't 'forget it'." I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Look, please don't push this. Believe me: You do not want to get involved with me." He stated, still looking away.

"And what if I do?" I said quietly, in an undertone.

"Then I don't know. You'll have to figure that one out for yourself." He sighed deeply, obviously trying to make this the end of the topic. But I wasn't having that.

"Don't try and make this all me, Alec. Even if I just like you and you don't, it still involves you." I said strongly, not caring if I sounded stupid.

"No offence to you at all, Iona. I just don't _do _stuff like this. I'm not good with other people. Even my own brother hates me. My old coven hates me. My sister tortures me. I nearly sold my brother out, and I turned two innocent humans into Vampires, so now their lives are basically ruined. Does that tell you anything?" He seemed so desperate to push me away, and just knowing it broke my heart.

"You kept me from going insane in this hellhole. You are better than your sister. You want to try and get me out with you, you aren't just thinking about yourself. You asked Imogene to get me animal blood, you regret what you have done. That's what I count." I stared darkly at him.

"Iona..." He said slowly, shaking his head. He looked like he was about to continue, but he looked up and said ", Aro is coming." I jumped and stared at the door, hearing Aro's swift footsteps and detecting his strange musty scent.

"Hello my friends." Said Aro lavishly as he slammed the iron door open. Alec nodded his head; I twitched a corner of my mouth in a half smile. He motioned for us to stand; I stood, although Alec did not.

"Alec?" He questioned.

"I am no longer loyal to the Volturi, Aro. Nothing personal, but I do not feel comfortable doing anything you say." He said coolly. Aro showed no upset or shock to his words, but I could sense an extremely tense atmosphere.

"So, Iona, are _you _considering joining us? I'm sure you would be, eh, an admirable vampire among our ranks."

"No Aro. But thank you for the offer." I said carefully, my voice trembling. I sat down, copying Alec.

"My dears," Said Aro, a tone of desperation definatley there in his voice ", I protected you from death. I said you had very formidable talents, why, Alec, with you I would hardly need Alice, would I?" He smiled at Alec.

"My loyalty lies with my family, Aro. Not you." Replied Alec extremely coldly. Aro raised his eyebrows innocently.

"You forget about your dear sister- Jane. She needs you, Alec. It would break her heart."

"She has no heart. Caius tore it out and probably ate it, knowing him." Said Alec, in a stiffly polite voice.

"Alec, we are not mentally incompetent. We know your friends are coming for you." He smiled sweetly. Alec stiffened. Aro then said something which made my mouth gape open "I am the only one, however, who knows that people in this very building are plotting to help you. I and my remaining faithful family would easily swipe your motley crew away," Aro sighed ", if you two were to join us, why, all our problems would be swiped away." Alec froze. Aro waited for him to speak, but to no avail, he was speechless "I'll let you think about it then." And Aro swept out of the door, slamming it behind him. Several minutes passed with silence. I finally broke the silence.

"What are we going to do?" I choked. Alec shook his head and motioned for me to come over to him.

"Umm…what?" I asked, had he gone a strange vampire mute?

"Just come over here." He insisted. I obediently slid over to his side of the room. He grabbed my hand and whispered in my ear "No matter what happens to me, I promise to get you out alive." And Imogene then crashed into the room, looking distraught.

Abi POV

"Oh, hello Elizabeth." Esme smiled at her as she walked into the room, somewhat moodily "Are you hungry?"

"No thank you, Esme." She said emotionlessly "Where is Abi?" I looked up at Lizzie, her face was ivory white.

"Right here, Lizzie." I called out from the corner of the room. I was curled up on a brown leather sofa. Lizzie walked over to me.

"Can we go to the restaurant or something? I just don't want people I hardly know listening to our conversation." Lizzie said harshly, like she wanted to hurt her real family.

"Sure." I agreed cautiously. What was I supposed to do? Say 'no, your family won't like it.'? Yeah, because Lizzie would totally listen to that (A/N that was supposed to be sarcastic, I know most of you would've got it and will be thinking- well DUHHHH. But for the blonde of us here (no offence) you know.). We headed out of the door and started down the boringly sickly orange carpeted hallway.

"So, how's life?" She asked randomly, as we walked. I snorted.

"Just fan-bloody-tastic. No pun intended, you?"

"I've had better." Lizzie sniffed. "What have you been up to while I've been with…Daniel?"

"Oh please, Lizzie," I threw my hands up in exasperation "What do you think? I have mostly been engaged in conversations by me, myself, and I. Very fulfilling, if you ask me."

"Has Seth or Leah spoken to you?" She looked curiously at me.

"They think I am some horrible deformity, I am half of what I am supposed to hate. I do not think that they will exchange 'pleasantries' with me anytime soon" I laughed harshly. Lizzie and I approached the bar. I took a seat on one of the more private tables while Lizzie ordered a coke. Only then I realized that she was not the only one to be tempted by a beverage. A scent, more intensified than any other burning scent in the room caught my nostrils. I could not explain the scent; the only thing that reminded me of it was the vaguely remembered scent of a fresh, dewy morning, mixed with cocoa bean and chamomile. I could not resist it. My mouth burst into a blaze. My eyes zoned in on the source of this smell. A man in his mid twenties. As his arrogantly flicked his greasy blonde hair over his eyes the smell barricaded me again. Was he completely insane? Did he have any idea that doing that simple action could kill him? I could vaguely sense that Lizzie was talking to me, but I did not register that, all my senses were zoned in on this stupid, arrogant, disgusting human. I crouched in my seat. I could easily take out the rest of these humans here, including Lizzie, in less than a second- an added bonus with my talent. I tensed to jump…And…Two firm hands grabbed my shoulder, and I was brought back to earth. I looked around, still dazed by the jerks scent. A few humans had begun to stare at my rigid pose. Rush was restraining me by the shoulders.

"Let's go back to your room, shall we Lizzie?" He addressed Lizzie, although he was looking at me. I felt that same strange sensation while looking into his eyes, and momentarily my vast temptation was forgotten. I robotically nodded, and was quickly led by Rush out of the bar, followed by a petrified Lizzie.

Emmett POV

"I did not know that it was possible to be this much bored." I moaned to the rest of the coven "Can't we just go to the Volturi and knock their heads in now?" Jasper punched me on the shoulders, with a surprising amount of force.

"Shut up, Emmett." Muttered Edward angrily. He seemed to be deep in thought about Bella's palm.

"By the way Edward, are there pictures of naked women drawn on her palm?" I gestured towards Edward.

"Now, I do believe I just said shut up?" He glared at me. I laughed even more.

"Because I have never seen a man stare so much at something that wasn't related to naked women. Or maybe her hand is just a way of-

"SHUT UP, EMMETT!" Shouted everyone except Seth, who was having a fit of laughter. I was insulted, if werewolves found me funny, I had a rubbish audience. We all stayed silent again, except for Seth, who was still chuckling weakly. I decided to break the silence again.

"The situation I find myself in is as boring as my big toe. Anyone want a thumb war?" I looked hopefully at Jasper, who had beaten me last time.

"No, Emmett." They all said in unison. They sounded as boring as my big toe too. Alice suddenly looked up. I did too, if Alice had found something interesting in her mental crystal ball, maybe it was a fight.

"That _Angelo _guy is coming to tell us something. I can't see what because _somebody_," She glared at the werewolves ", Is blocking my vision, But I am absolutely positive that a fight won't be involved," She glared at me ",So there." Jasper squeezed her hand.

"I bet Angelo is a pacifist." I muttered under my breath.

"You know, Emmett, I am a pacifist too." Said Edward innocently, I could detect no contradiction to what he said.

"Get lost, Mr. Family Guy." I rolled my eyes.

"Yep. I am a pacifist. I pass my fist by your face." And Edward clunked my ear.

"Oldest one in the book. You are a book nerd." I rubbed my ear theatrically.

"Shut up, the pacifist is coming now." Alice said quietly and sure enough quick steps were entering the foyer of the hotel.

The door slammed open, and the guy called Angelo burst into the room, and he looked pale- even for a vampire. He looked desperate.

"Where is Daniel?" He said with a strong Italian accent.

Alice POV

"Daniel is in another room. We are Iona's coven, tell _us _what you know." I insisted to the distraught Angelo. He massaged his temples to calm himself down, I looked sideways at Jasper and Angelo sighed with relief.

"Thank you. I know what you can do, Daniel did mention-

"Get to the point." Spat Emmett- who was clearly hoping for a fight. Rosalie twisted his arm painfully, he shut up then.

"Fine, though I am sure you would prefer not to know what I am about to tell you. Aro knows. He is going to kill all of us. He called us betrayers. He said he could wipe us out as easily as he could kill one human." Angelo looked expectantly at all of us "He will kill you too, and your little girl. You should run while you can." Edward's breath hitched and Bella hid her face in his shoulder.

"We will have to call Daniel, Abi, and Lizzie in. They are the only ones that really have any connection with Alec and Iona." I said after the long silence.

"Not Lizzie." Growled Edward.

"She deserves to know, Edward. You haven't been in most of her life. She can make her own decisions." I countered.

"She's 17, no one can make good decisions at that age." Edward's voice was raised.

"What a hypocrite!" I said exasperatingly.

"What do you mean by that?" Edward said dangerously.

"BELLA!" I shouted at him. Jasper looked ready to blow a fuse; if he was human he would be bright red.

"SHUT UP!" He roared, just as Edward was about to speak "I'll go and get Lizzie, Daniel and Abi." And Jasper walked out of the door, slamming it behind him. I felt a pang of guilt for causing Jasper unreasonable pain. As soon as Jasper left the room Angelo spoke up.

"May I take my leave?" He asked tentatively.

"Why aren't you escaping? Outrun Demetri, or come with us? We could all take them down." Carlisle insisted.

"I can not. I have Imogene at the Volturi. Imogene is with Aro, Santiago, Demetri, and Heidi- eating. Aro is keeping a close eye on the 'betrayers'. May I leave now?"

"What? You're saying that _Demetri _is rebelling? There is no danger of being found?!" Carlisle exclaimed.

"Yes. Demetri is on our side. May I go now?" He said desperately.

"Why not?" Said Carlisle wearily, Angelo swept out of the room gracefully. I gasped. My mind had gone totally blank. I could not see anything at all. I was blind.

**And the phrase block begins…NOW. Review pleasssssse!**


	24. Who likes Vamp wolves, anyway?

Rush POV

Rush POV

"Rush? We saw you go really quickly, and why was that?" Alana asked curiously.

"Doesn't matter." I mumbled, as Abi and Elizabeth followed me inside the dingy hotel room.

"Fine. Abi, Elizabeth, what happened?" It was the first time Alana had ever addressed them. Or any of my coven except me, for that matter.

"Err…" Elizabeth stuttered.

"I just got a little tempted, is all." Abi smiled fakely and sat down on the cracked leather chair. Her legs folded.

"Oh. Right. Well I'll just go back in there, then." And Alana disappeared into the separate room, with the rest of my coven inside, exchanging uncertainties about the other coven. The better coven. As soon as Daniel realized Elizabeth was in the room, he appeared in the room we were in.

"Hello," Daniel smiled ", so Abi? You nearly killed?" Abi hesitated.

"I'm going to visit my parents." Said Elizabeth quietly, and walked slowly to the door and left.

"Tough break, Daniel," Said Abi cheerfully ", you know, Lizzie looks like she may 'kill' too. I wonder who?" She laughed; I was tempted to, though I kept my lips pressed firmly together. Daniel was stronger than me.

"I'm going for a walk." He said stiffly, and walked out. Several minutes passed in silence.

"So…" Said Abi awkwardly. I stared at her, saying nothing "You're mute, huh." I had to laugh a bit at that one.

"Not really, I just don't talk in front of _them_. I prefer your coven. When all this is over, and if the miracle does occur that we _do _survive I plan to leave and go the America with your coven." I smiled at Abi.

"Nice subject, dying." Abi snorted.

"Well, to be perfectly honest, I am not that bothered about death. I have lived for around 100 years and right now," I paused and searched for the right phrasing ",I could not care less if I died. Either something different happen, or I just go to the Volturi and ask them to do it. I'm bored, basically. I would have thought you would be the same, your situation isn't that nice, Abi." I scrutinized Abi's expression. She looked uncomfortable.

"How do you know? Your coven isn't supposed to know anything about us."

"Ha, let's say I listen and watch," I smiled at her "I hope that doesn't make you uncomfortable, knowing that I know a bit about you." Abi smiled warily.

"It's okay; I just haven't talked about it a lot." She grinned.

"Why don't you?" I pressed, I knew the raw details, but I wanted to know the rift in the coven I hoped to join.

"Umm...Sure. Well...How do I start?" Abi gulped.

"Why not from just before you got bitten?" I said eagerly. I realized I was pushing it, but I couldn't care less.

"Okay...Sorry Rush can't be bothered." She laughed, and I felt a rush of annoyance (no pun intended).

"Err...That's okay." I smiled, in a rather sickly manner. I was angry, I couldn't lie to myself. For some unfathomable reason I was prying into this girls past. I would pry some more. "Can I ask one thing though?" I said tentatively.

"Fire away." She waved her hand lazily.

"Yes, you are as they say, a 'Vamp-Wolf'?" I grinned "What does that involve?"

"Well, I just turn into a wolf whenever I get angry or whatever," She shrugged ", I wish I wasn't though."

"Why?" I must have looked shocked "I think being a Vamp wolf is cool. Two for the price of one. Nice." I said appreciatively.

"OI! Rush! Get in here; we need to ask you something!" Roared Conner from the other room. I smiled apologetically at Abi.

"Back to being mute, I guess." She guessed glumly. I walked into the room. Chairs were all gathered in a circle condescendingly. They all stared at me with their annoyed expressions.

"Can you tell _her _to leave?" Hissed Georgia angrily, I glared at her. Saying nothing- as usual.

"Kay, fine, I'll leave!" Abi called from the other room, in a cheery sarcastic voice "See you, Rush!" And the door clicked softly into place s she left.

"She heard me!" Georgia exclaimed, I rolled my eyes. A deaf person in Australia could have got the gist of what she said.

"Well, Rush. As we said, we have to tell you something. I do not see why you talk to the other coven, and not us. We have figured out what you are up to." Alexander eyed me suspiciously; I cocked my head to the side innocently.

"You are going to take down our coven with theirs." Said Georgia stupidly. I tried not to laugh, but a snigger came through.

"ANSWER!" commanded Alexander.

"You are totally…wrong." I said quietly and respectfully "I would never betray my first coven." They all exchanged looks.

"Well. Err…You sure? I mean, Daniel is obviously going with that other coven isn't he? Would you go with your best friend?" Asked Alexander carefully, I paused thoughtfully. Should I just tell them now, and go to the other coven's hotel room, and stay with them? Sure…I'd be happier, plus I could maybe get Abi to tell me 'the long story'. But would my current coven leave Italy? Would they be selfish enough for that?

"Err; actually…Don't answer that, Rush. We know your loyalty with us, but we do not blame you if after this, you go with Daniel." Said Alexander quickly.

"Who says we don't blame him!?" Cut in Conner angrily, and Alana elbowed him in the ribs, which I doubt very much, hurt at all.

"Yeah…So I'll just be going for a walk…" I said quietly. Alexander nodded, and I flitted out of the room, in search of Abi.

Abi POV

I walked angrily out of the room. They were so _annoying_! I mean, who had the right to tell someone who they were and weren't allowed to see? I was going to talk to Rush, but _no. _They just _had _to share their enormous amounts of wisdom with him. Well, if I knew Rush, which I didn't, he wouldn't be out of there soon. I then paused in front of the room, and as soon as I walked in, I could sense something was wrong.

"-I can't _see_, Edward, just shut up and let me think! Shut up and I may be able to see _something!!_" Alice looked like she was about to pull her short spiky hair out of her head. Her eyes were wide and her breathing, however unnecessary, was harsh and ragged. She spotted me and hissed angrily "Just get her out! She won't help me!" Jasper looked apologetically at me. He looked at Bella and she nodded, she made her way over to me from the cluttered room and said quietly to me

"We should leave; Lizzie is busy at the moment. Alice screams whenever someone goes out of the room."

"What about you?" I asked curiously.

"Well, I've got to keep you company" She smiled "You do know that werewolves cloud Alice's vision. So. Let's go." We exited in a hurry, while Alice's muffled yells came out from behind Jaspers hand. Bella hurried forward towards the bar and found a small table. My nostrils flared at the smell of the humans. The blonde man had gone, thankfully.

Alice POV

My head felt as though it was splitting in two. I bit my lip to stop myself from screaming.

"I have to stop this, Jasper." I whispered.

"How?" Said Emmett eagerly. I frowned.

"What do you want me to do, Alice?" Said Jasper quietly. I could feel him trying to calm me, but I was tense beyond all control.

"We are going to the Volturi now." I said quietly. It was not a command, merely a statement.

"Alice!?" Hissed Rosalie "its suicide!"

"It.will.be.Fine." I said through gritted teeth. I could all but see their bewildered expressions.

"If you're sure, Alice." Said Esme carefully. I searched my head for answers, but could find no contradiction to what I had said.

"Sure." I nodded seriously. This was it. I was probably going to die, but I wasn't scared.


	25. After the Storm

**Really sorry for the wait, I just lost interest for a while, but now I want to do it**

Aro POV

I knew they were coming. I could feel it when any of the traitors walked past me or looked me in the face. I was prepared for them.

Elizabeth POV

We were stood outside the place that could or could not be our downfall. I glanced at Daniel, who I hadn't spoken to, on account of his attitude towards Abi. He was tense, his hands were stretching and balling into fists rapidly. Everyone was making their way towards an alley. It was a warm night, and a wind was rustling my hair. I was lagging behind the group of tall adults. I was much smaller than any of them! Well, except for Alice.

"Hey." Said a very quiet voice. I turned rapidly to see Daniel, walking beside me, an anxious expression on his face. "You okay?"

"I'll be okay, you?"

"So long as you are, I'm fantastic." He smiled carefully. "I'm sorry."

"Forget about it." I said passively. Pretending I wasn't so incredibly scared I'd lose him soon.

"I love you." He squeezed my hand, which I hadn't even noticed he held. I couldn't even look at him without breaking down. Somehow, I managed to carry on walking, towards the place I would die.

(24 hours later)

Alec POV

I screamed at the pain that coursed through my body. Unimaginable pain. Somewhere I heard Iona scream my name, but I did not register that fact. I was in so much pain; I didn't even know where I was.

"That is enough for now, Jane." Said Caius coldly. The pain ceased. I heard her faint footsteps dance away. '_Your sister' _my mind told me. Barely. I had never seen her use her talent so strongly, ha, she must hate me a lot right now, or not care, whatever.

"I am disappointed, Alec." Said Aro's voice sadly. I opened my eyes. I was in the 'court' room as they called it. Daniel was on the floor beside me, panting. All his friends seemed to be still standing. _They _never were members; they must not be in as much trouble as we were. "I did not expect you to go through with this preposterous plan; you were once quite loyal to me." I looked up at him, drained.

"I _was _loyal to you, Aro. Notice how my imprisonment might have affected our 'friendship'" I spat at him. Caius hissed. However, Aro merely smiled.

"Shame." He nodded at Jane. Another sharp twist of pain coursed through my body again. I lay still, limp.

"So, Daniel, long time no see. Where have you been?" Aro said as he turned to my brother. He looked up, straining to keep a casual look on his face.

"Around." He said airily. He yelled in pain as Jane grinned at him. Aro held a hand up to her.

"You obviously haven't done as I asked, as in 'killed' the vampire/human girl. Why could this be?" He looked skeptically at him.

"I-I-I didn't because-

"Get him." Aro said quietly. Several members of the guard drew up to him.

"Get the hell away from him." The Elizabeth girl said, as she positioned herself in front of him. She had guts, I'd give her that, but she was being a slight bit stupid.

"Go away, Lizzie." Daniel muttered.

"Well well" Aro grinned "What have you done, Daniel?" The Volturi members grew closer. The one called 'Bella' ran up to Elizabeth and tried to tug her arm back.

"Come on, Elizabeth." She insisted, although Elizabeth's position remained rigid, and crouched in front of Daniel. He then stood up. I followed, my joints aching from their torture.

"Move, Elizabeth." He said rigidly. Pushing her aside.

"I can take care of myseld, _Daniel_." Said Elizabeth, just as rigidly. He then took a step from behind her to stand beside her.

"You do know, Daniel, that you cannot simply join, and walk away? Oh, how silly of me (A/N sorry abi, had to do it), of course you know. You also know, I trust, of the consequences if you do just that?" Said Aro, chuckling.

"I do know, Aro." Said Daniel nervously, his face now stony. The other Vampires again closed in. Elizabeth darted foreward at one and they were suddenly buffeted by a strange blue orb which encircled her. They advanced further towards me now, but know everybody was up, the wolves gave almighty howls at the Volturi guard, and The Cullens and my Coven sprinted towards them, but then Aro held his hand.

"Peace, my friends." I mean no quarrel with _you_." He smiled "Fine. I have decided to let you leave safely." The blonde male (Carlisle I believe) smiled widely.

"I could not thank you more-

"Alas, Dear Friend, I have a condition. You must leave one of your number behind."

**Review please! Thanks for people who have been keeping looking, anyway. Again, really sorry .**


	26. Nothing' to Live for

**Hey guys**

**I'm really sorry for the immense lack of update, I believe I broke a record hahah. I just lost interest AGAIN. **

**Ok I'm writing now.**

Bella POV

My jaw went slack. Did I just hear correctly? I shook my head slightly and gazed at Aro. He still had a faint smile on his face. His paper skin did not crease.

"There must be another way, Aro." Carlisle tried to reason, hopelessly. I looked at Edward, and he turned his head towards me. I heard his mind immediately.

_We aren't going to be affected. This isn't out problem. We haven't broken any rules. We'll just take Lizzie, and leave. It will have to be Alec or Daniel who leaves. _His eyes were wide. I shook my head listlessly; Edward was being selfish, although I could not blame him. The very same thought had passed through my head. Aro laughed a high girlish laugh.

"Carlisle, my dear friend, you know I think very highly of you, but I can not simply let this one slide. This does not, however, mean that you have to be affected, does it not?" He said in an amused sort of way. Carlisle looked confused. Edward looked alert, I could not see into his eyes, therefore I could not hear what was going through Aro's mind. Aro turned to the other coven. He walked towards Alexander.

"May I?" He said to Alexander, lifted his own hand. Alexander hissed very quietly and lifted one pale finger. Aro touched it for a nanosecond. He grinned. "Rush." He said simply.

"Yes?" Rush replied.

"You have no ties to the world, do you? You are silent most of the time. Alone in the world, no? We could give you a family. A sense of belonging would not go amiss. All I ask for in your return is your loyalty. Nothing more, nothing less." Aro smiled in a sympathising, fatherly way. I looked at him, his blank expression revealing nothing.

"You may have a minute to decide, if you wish." Said Aro dismissively. He turned to looked at Caius, who nodded.

"May I step outside this room with my coven and the other?" He requested, his face stony. Aro nodded. We all turned to walk out of the room. We entered a room with a towering dome ceiling, I briefly wondered where in Volterra this was, but this query was silenced when Abi spoke,

"You aren't really considering this, are you?" She said, shocked. Her strange ocean blue eyes were wide open.

Abi POV

I stared at Rush in horror. His deep onyx eyes were resolute.

"I am considering this." My stomach went tight. I had not talked to Rush a lot, but it had seemed like he was one of the only people who had not judged me, who had been remotely interested in my welfare. His eyes lingered on me. I avoided his eyes, and stared at the ground.

"There has to be another way, Rush, you don't have to do this." Carlisle said calmly.

"He is a member of _our _coven, Carlisle, and therefore, _our _business." Hissed Alexander. Rush did not argue.

"So _are _you leaving? If not, who is?" Stepped in Sam. Sam looked worse for wear. Deep gashes that had not yet healed were scrawled across his chest, and his trousers were ripped and torn.

"I see no other option. Everyone else has something to miss here. Like Aro said, I have no ties to the world." He said simply, his messy black hair rustling in the none existent wind, falling into his serious black eyes.

"There isn't anything you'd hang on to? Your friends?" Said Carlisle pleadingly. Alexander shot him a dangerous look. There was a pause.

"Would you like to stay out here to think about this, alone?" Said Daniel suddenly. Rush nodded. I gave him one last sad look, which he did not return and turned to follow the others. Before I could enter the cold trial room, however, I felt a soft tugging at my jacket.

"Wait, please." Rush's small voice said behind me. I wheeled around. He looked crumpled, broken. This was the most emotion I had ever seen come from him.

"What is it, Rush? What are you going to do?" I asked, exasperated.

"I don't know."

"Why are you even asking me? I don't even know you that well. I had one conversation with you, Rush." And yet I felt otherwise.

"You're different to the others." He said quickly, and it seemed as though as he was confessing something embarrassing. He turned away.

"You could have told me you felt like this before." I said quietly after a long pause.

"I could have." He said slowly. He had turned around, and his eyes were burning into mine.

"What will you do?" I whispered. He didn't answer. His deep black eyes gazed into mine, and his face was emotionless, drained. "Well?" I repeated.

Renee POV (Back home)

"Renee, don't worry about me, please Renee, worry about Lizzie!" Charlie's voice said urgently on the phone. I sighed heavily.

"What do you think I am doing Charlie? I've been sick with worry about the both of you, do you have any idea how I'm feeling right now?" I practically hissed down the phone I clutched in my hands.

"Calm down Renee. I'm sorry. We're going through a lot right now. We shouldn't take this out on each other." Charlie's voice sounded strained and tired. There was a few seconds silence.

"So…" I said weakly, trying to reinstate a conversation "How did….What did the doctor say today about…" I trailed off.

"Nothing important. Same old same old." He said casually. Too casually, his voice hid nothing. I did not press further. I didn't want to.

"Well, I have to be going now. Bye." Said Charlie. The line cut off before I could reply. I sighed and put the phone down. Everything seemed to be going wrong recently, and it was nothing I could repair.

**This chapter is a little short, sorry, but this is all I could think of for the time being. Sorry again for the lack of updates hahah. Thanks for your reviews, they've been great! **

**So long…**


End file.
